Alpha Force: Fighting Back
by x.Who.Dares.Wins.x
Summary: When the five teenagers are left stranded in a mysterious place, who knows what will happen? Is the Scorpion back? Or is is a new enemy? But what for? LiPaulo with HexAmber.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything you recognise Alpha Force, John Middleton or any places, I only own the plot and some characters later on. Everything else belongs to Chris Ryan, the author whose characters I have borrowed. This disclaimer applies to all of the story. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to review, and I'll reply as soon as I can. Thank you for reading! _

Alex, Li, Hex, Paulo and Amber, otherwise known of as Alpha Force, were stuck. The five teenagers were stranded in an unknown place, with no supplies other than the clothes they stood up in. Or sat down in, in Paulo's case.

'That lazy good-for-nothing cowboy' grumbled Hex in his mind, afraid to take out his palmtop which he desperately wanted to do, in case it got damaged. 'No, better to be safe than sorry.'

At the same point in time, at the edge of Hex's peripheral vision, a slender girl was creeping towards him, lost in mischief. Amber was sneaking up on the Londoner, not aware that he was used to suspicious behaviour. Just as she was about to pounce upon him, Hex turned and executed an almost perfect ju-jitsu throw.

"Oomph," gasped Amber, taken completely unawares. Her long brunette hair was whisked back from her face with the force of the fall and Hex noticed how comical her expression was. As they were caught up in each other, neither realised that they weren't keeping an eye on the most dangerous factor in their party.

"Yah!" screamed Li, sliding in between Amber and Hex. "I knew it! Hex and Amber, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- - …"

"Not another word," whispered Alex, his arm wrapped tightly around the younger girl's mouth and his other arm stretched out to prevent the couple from strangling her whilst she was incapacitated.

Now, Li didn't like being held against her will. Not at all. So, using all her skills, she whipped around in the Northumberland boy's grasp and threw him over three metres away from her. Wheeling around, her long dark hair whipping through the air, hands raised in a offensive position, her sarong rapidly undoing itself from the force of her motion, Li flipped backwards until she stood on the edge of the group.

Paulo, watching this little escapade with amusement twinkling in his eyes, didn't notice how Li was feeling. Alex did. Quiet Alex, his head firmly on his shoulders, saw the feral glint in the young Chinese teenager's gaze, and resolved to make amends.

"Li – look, I'm sorry, ok? It's just I thought it would be funn-"

"Not another word! You don't understand! None of you do. You all think you are so perfect, and I'm the mad, strange one – but you're wrong, you really are."

Amber was completely confused with the turn of events, and twisted around to see her best friend's opinion on the matter. Thus she was even more confused to see Hex laughing almost hysterically, clutching his stomach, pointing drunkenly at Li. Paulo, also feeling bemused looked at the girl and saw she was doing a little acrobatic dance, giggling along with the hacker.

"Li… ? I'm confused, babe." Questioned Amber, bafflement in her expression.

"Oh-oh. It was… just **so** funny… your faces… you all thought I was going to come out with some… depressing story or something… ahh hah hah hah!" grunted Li, in between snorts of laughter.

"Yes, well – as enjoyable as that was – IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT WE'RE IN TROUBLE – BECAUSE WE'RE ALL STUCK!"

"Paulo? You alright mate?" Hex asked nervously, "I mean, you just yelled at Li! You two are, like, you know…"

The kind Argentinean drew himself up to his full height and was striding off purposely until a quiet voice pulled him back.

"P? I'm really sorry for acting so mean." Li's uncharacteristically shy tone brought tears to the eyes of the group, but didn't stop Paulo for long.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should think of that first," grumbled Paulo, returning sullenly to the group.

Alex, keeping one ear on the quarrels within his group, was surveying the area that Alpha Force was in. He couldn't quite understand how the playful-but-work motivated group had become such a group of squabbling children.

"Everyone, listen up!" called Alex, before continuing in a softer voice. "Does anyone remember how we got here? I think something has gone seriously wrong."

"Why would you think that, Alex baby? Is it maybe the fact that somehow I care more about arguing with my best mates than checking out where we are?"

"And that it looks to me to be a giant metal box, and therefore I can't get any signal for my PDA?"

"Or that I wasn't with you guys yesterday – I think it was yesterday, but I am now?"

"Yeah, because the last thing I remember is walking off the beach, to get ice cream for my family, in Tokyo."

The gang weren't too pleased with Alex's attempts at a plan, because they were, after all, only about 15, but normally Alpha Force rarely argued. Something was definitely not right…

"Guys?... " Li trailed off, her face turning a peculiar shade of puce. "I don't feel too good… "

Hex got up worriedly from his awkward position in Amber's lap, as neither had noticed the way he had been sitting, so engrossed in the argument that had been taking place. The Londoner peered into the other girl's countenance, noting how she didn't push him back like normal. This set the boy's mind working.

Alex was extremely bewildered. Nothing was going right. He just couldn't focus his mind to working the way it usually did. The team would never clash like this! He didn't even take notice of where they were, while typically the young Northumberland lad would be organising the team into groups, readying a camp, and preparing for any outcomes, was unaware of their surroundings. Li was ill, her energetic aura diminishing, and Paulo, who worshipped her just didn't seem to care, and was even squabbling! 'No more Mister Nice Guy,' thought Alex snidely. 'No! I don't think like this. I wonder what's happened.'

Even Amber couldn't seem to be bothered about Hex almost sitting in her lap from the way Li had positioned them. She should, she didn't show affection as a rule, but the daughter who had been scared of emotion since her parents had died and broken her heart, just couldn't care less.

The Argentinean folded his legs, and sat gracefully. He was the medic of the group, and he adored Li. Why didn't he want to go help her? His feelings had changed so much. Paulo racked his brains, trying to think of a reason why Alpha Force had changed so much in just a few minutes together.

Paulo jumped to his feet. "I've got it!" he crowed triumphantly. "I know why we are all so altered! It's reversible, in fact, oh god, Li! I'm so sorry!"

"Paulo," Li cried, tears dripping down her face with anger at Paulo, yet she couldn't work up the vigour to shout at him. "Put us out of our misery. Please."

"It's because we're growing up. It's all a natural part of the process." Paulo emitted smugly, a smirk on playing on his mouth.

"You pig! How can you be so unfeeling?" Li shivered, noticing she was only wearing a Roxy bikini with a purple glittery sarong tied around it. Where had she been? Why was it so chilly, her attitude towards Paulo, and the temperature as well, for that matter?

Amber saw the other girl checking herself out, or rather her outfit, and realised that she didn't know what she was wearing. To her shock, her gaze revealed a thigh-length red satin dress, with a rather low neck-line and no sleeves. Where had she been? Why was it suddenly so cold?

Hex, his thought gears still in motion, spied Amber looking at her dress in astonishment. She looks nice, he thought, and then decided to see what clothes he had on. Gaping at his checked trousers, the sophisticated hacker also reacted comically to the diamond shaped pattern on his vest top. He was dressed like a golfer! Where had he been? Why had the temperature of this place suddenly dropped?

Alex could have laughed aloud at the expression on his best friend's face. Why on earth was Hex wearing _that_? Why hadn't he noticed before? The boy chuckled softly in his mind, before it clicked. He could be wearing the same. But… no…

Alex stared in disgust at the suit he was wearing. It was dark brown coloured with blue pinstripes and tailored to his size, accompanied by a similar waistcoat, and a white shirt. A long, tan coloured trench coat finished off this bizarre uniform. Pushing his hand into his pocket, he thought something was missing. Where had he been? Why did it feel as though all the heat had been drained out of their immediate area?

Upon looking at his body, Paulo felt good. He had noted the reactions of all his companions, and had expected to feel the same repulsion at recollecting his outfit, but he actually considered he looked better than normal. His charcoal-coloured muscle shirt paired with ripped jeans and black All Star converses was one of his favourite outfits. But – Where had he been? Why was he feeling cold?

The only other boy in the group had the reason for the strange emotions his friends were feeling. The intellectual computer 'nerd' as Amber affectionately called him, had figured it out. Alpha Force had contracted a lot of enemies during their time in service, as Alex described it, and Hex felt sure this was the work of one of the bad guys. Maybe a new drug had been tested on them, and they were being observed… Taking the initiative, the Londoner drew out his palmtop like an ancient sword from a scabbard, and sat down, a frown burrowed into his forehead…

Amber was starting to feel more like she generally did. Twisting on her back heel, the girl started toward Li, her closest girl friend, realising that Hex was the one that could get them out of this mess, but only if the whole team was feeling their best and they were all a close-knit 'family' again. 'Family', thought the rich Boston-based young woman, 'they are the family I lost, and someone is hurting them, harming us. We need to fight back, but Li. Li. What's wrong with Li?'

The girl in question, was doubled up in an almost foetal position. She felt as if any movement would turn her stomach upside down, and Li cried. She cried for the pain she felt, for the position the group was in, for the way she had upset her friends, and for the way she was distressing and confusing them. Most of all, she cried for crying – she never cried! Li was strong, the fighter of the group and here she was breaking down in tears. Abruptly, the girl felt strong arms lifting her up and cuddling her close…

Paulo breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of the teenager he loved with all of his heart, and who was in pain. He wouldn't ever have expected to see her like this, but the others had obviously 'expected' too much from the youngest in their group. Just because she could take all of them down without even losing her breath, didn't mean Li wasn't vulnerable.

Stopping in her tracks, Amber changed direction quickly, trying not to lose pace, to look as if she meant to go to Alex all along. She thought Li and Paulo needed time to get their feelings out in the open. Crouching down next to the lad, she pushed aside his leg and grabbed his hand, whispering into his ear, glancing at Li and Paulo at intervals.

Nodding his head, Alex agreed to the plan…


	2. Chapter 2

Having noticed her breathing slow down and become less agitated, Paulo realised Li had fallen asleep. Looking down at the girl, he also found that she was scantily dressed, and her situation in his arms could be considered as romantic in some people's thoughts. The young man didn't want to move her, in case her sleeping was disturbed, but he had to preserve Li's modesty.

Alex peeked across to Paulo, and couldn't help a smile at the youngster's air of unease. Drawing himself to his feet from his huddle with Amber, the Northumberlander strode toward the other boy and settled his coat on the floor next to him.

"Here," he whispered softly, patting the ground.

"Thanks, mate." Paulo murmured, settling Li carefully into the jacket, wrapping it around her slight body, shocked at just how lithe she was.

Amber, watching the trio closely, nodded almost imperceptibly to the blond boy. Time to put Operation Paulo x Li into action. Well, Amber reasoned with herself, Li tried it on with her and Hex, and if we are stuck in this strange place, until Hex figures it out, we may as well have a mission…

The 'blond boy' otherwise known as Alex, caught Amber's movement, and recognised her meaning. Time for payback. Poor Paulo.

"So, Paulo," Alex started, drawing him away from the sleeping girl, relying on Amber to go to her, so she wouldn't wake up alone. "Are you and Li, like, you know?"

He had to step back quickly to keep his balance as Paulo pulled himself away.

"No. I mean, well, I wish, but, well, Li is like, too cool, for, like, oh, I don't know!" Paulo replied heatedly. "She, is just, I adore her, but, what, if she, like, doesn't feel the same, I couldn't, live, Alex, help?"

"Whoa, man. You have serious girl problems!" Alex whistled, astounded. Paulo was always so suave with the opposite sex, but he had really gotten himself worked up over the other team member.

Now, Alex was utterly dumbfounded. He had always thought Paulo had it all, the technique, the looks, the… oh, Alex couldn't describe it, he just knew that Paulo had the whole shebang when it came to the opposite sex. How was he supposed to lend a hand, when he'd never really had a girlfriend?

Amber, stooping down over Li, swiftly straightened up, and shuffled quietly towards the boys, who looked guilty and stopped talking at her approach.

"What are you guys talking about? Tell!" inquired Amber, confident that they couldn't keep secrets from her.

"Nothing, its just… its Li. Paulo is in love." Alex whispered softly. Then, he added, "and he, umm, needs some help."

"Paulo?! _Paulo_ needs help?" Amber shrieked, conveniently forgetting about their sleeping team member.

"Shhhh…" Paulo, Alex and Hex all murmured in unison, and Hex carried on, "you're disturbing me – and I'm trying to get us out of this bloody mess. Bloody… game… virtual…"

Amber muttered her apology, and then thought about Li and Paulo's problem. She knew about Li's feelings for the other boy, because, Li had never said anything, but, there were just little actions she did. Like, turning to him first for a partner, or to make a decision. Or, giving him her extra food. Some of those might have offended Amber, but the girl knew that she did that for Hex.

And Paulo. Paulo, who had been so distraught to learn that Li had gone after the Scorpion alone, and when they found that poor boy's blood, he was almost inconsolable. And he always tried to keep her safe. It was sweet really, because now Amber had proof of Paulo's feelings, Li might open up. Might…

Hex, back in his own little world, a technical world, thought he might have the answer to their dilemma. 'Virtual. Its like in Spy Kids,' the boy thought ironically, 'I watched it the other day with my brother, Ben.' Lucky for him, because now all he had to do was work out how to get out. 'I see a metal box, but what do the others see?...'

"Guys?" Hex asked loudly, waking up the sleeping teenager, who leapt to her feet, with a yell.

Li, who was never at her best in the mornings, or just after waking up, flung her hands up in a defensive position, stood on the balls of her feet and threw Alex's coat away, so as not to be hindered by it. She, and all the rest of Alpha Force had trained themselves to be alert at a moments notice.

"Ooh, my head," grumbled Li, clutching her skull with both hands and shaking it, happily though – which mystified the others.

"You're happy to be hurt?" Alex enquired.

"No, you muppet – it's gone! The pains gone! I feel fit as a jumping bean – God, I love those things. They are, like, hilarious!" returned the girl, bounding around with joy at her old self being back.

'It took her long enough,' thought Hex sullenly, upset that nobody seemed to be as interested in his discovery as they wanted him to be.

Amber, who was used to Hex and could see emotions in even his straightest face, saw how put out he was, and decided to cheer him up.

"So, Hex, what have you found out?" Amber asked pleasantly, smiling companionably to her mate.

Li, who had finished jumping around and somersaulting, and just randomly using up all her returned energy, and was dancing around Paulo, flipped toward Hex, and stood up hastily.

"I know how to get us out of this mess!"

"Come on, Hex, man. Just tell us already!" Paulo (almost) whined, anxious to get back to his life.

Alpha Force was almost back to normal. Li was her normal energetic, bouncy self, cheering everyone up with her hilarious antics and Paulo now acted in his usual placid way, taking Li in his stride and flirting with her outrageously. Amber was warm and fun, but somewhat resigned, sitting with Hex, who was back to his show of grumpiness, and tapping away on his PDA. Alex, quiet and simple again, observed everyone and everything, like he generally did.

"Well. What do you see our surroundings as?" Hex questioned, a bit anxiously – What if he hadn't got it right? What if it really was a huge metal box, about to be crushe-

"Me? I see a cage, like a giant animal prison, in the old-fashioned zoos, if I put my mind to it. But… if I stop concentrating, it's just goes fuzzy!" Li replied quickly, her pretty countenance twisted in a grimace that her friends took to mean she was concentrating _extremely_ hard.

Paulo, answering like Li had, frowned and described a huge surgery, with metal everything, like a futuristic space ship, although he also said it floated in and out of his vision.

Amber, looking around carefully, explained what she saw. "It's as if there is a crematorium around. It's like my worst nightmare – almost identical! I, I d-don't like it."

Quickly portraying a large cave, with a blocked entrance, Alex rubbed Amber's back and sat her down. The other's followed suit until they sat in a circle, all still wearing their strange outfits, Li's now covered with Alex's coat again.

Hex continued – "I see a giant metal box, if I want to. Does everyone agree that it's like what they see in their nightmare? I do." The rest of the group nodded their assent, and Hex returned to his mini speech. "I think we're in a new, state-of-the-art…


	3. Chapter 3

-VIRTUAL ROOM!" Hex finished off triumphantly.

The rest of his team, stared in incredulity at one of the shyest members of their group, wondering how on earth he had come up with the mad theory. But, it might just work…

"Don't you see? We all _see _our worst nightmare – which means none of us see the same thing."

Alex could see where Hex was going, but wasn't quite certain as to how they were supposed to escape from their predicament.

"If we all concentrate on seeing the control room, where this room is, well, _controlled_ from, then we could get out!"

Amber, rapidly thinking their options out, concluded that maybe Hex had the right idea.

"I can shut it down, while Li takes out the guards and Alex keeps look out at the door."

Li, understanding immediately, stood up and wrapped Alex's coat tighter, thinking a scheme through…

"While we do that, Paulo and Amber can see whereabouts we are, and if there is a getaway vehicle – not straying too far though."

Paulo, planning out Hex's proposal, decided to go along with it. As, after all, if they didn't work together, it wouldn't work right.

"So – what d'ya think? If you all agree, then I think we should rendezvous at the control room again in half an hour after you leave? And just so you know, we won't have any _good _communication on this one."

Li nodded immediately with a lot of enthusiasm. Paulo, seeing her consent, gave his without bothering to get up. Amber agreed, smiling at Hex, their resident genius, while Alex was still working on it. The only problem he could see was communication, but all the boys probably had their phones in their pockets, as the girls were barely clothed!

Her plan was up and running – Li knew just what to do. Returning to the cluster of teenagers on the floor, she opened her mouth - and laughed. She just couldn't help herself.

All 4 heads turned towards her, speculating as to what she would do – you never knew with Li.

Opening her mouth again, Li spoke.

"Why on earth are you wearing _that_, Hex? You never play sport!" the girl almost cried with laughter, snorting her amusement.

Hex blushed. He couldn't believe that he was blushing (and because of what a girl said!) but he was mortified. A golfing outfit. The Londoner was normally just too cool for school, yet he looked like an old man. Replying quietly, he said "At least I have clothes on, Li" and then felt bad.

Alex, the peacemaker of the group, tried to defuse the tension. Seeing Paulo glare at Hex, and Li and Hex both blushing, with Amber giggling softly, he attempted to calm his team down.

"Hey guys. Come on, it was only a joke! And I think we should talk about this later – we need to get out of here! Everyone concentrate on - a control room, was it?"

Hex nodded grudgingly, trying to dispel his bad thoughts – Li was his friend, even though she annoyed the hell out of him sometimes. Thinking about a control room was taking up all of his mind.

He visualised the glinting lights first, shining like beacons out from the many technical devices piled up around the room. There were about 15 flat screen monitors on one wall, piled up like in the movies, over a desk with many strange keys and buttons (except Hex obviously knew what they were all for), and a guard, lolling about in his swivelling desk chair, which could barely support the weight of his protruding pot belly, and mug of Instant Nescafe.

There was a small door in the opposite corner, obviously made of reinforced carbon fibre to give protection to the security personnel.

'Nah ah,' thought Hex smugly, 'we're going to bust yo-' but his thought process was broken off by Amber's sharp elbow poking into his side. Opening his eyes, the Londoner saw the team all crouched close together, waiting for Hex to tell them what to do.

'Yeah, when the going gets tough, Alpha Force get tough too' he contemplated gleefully, and then shook his head to try and get back to his imagination.

Describing the room to the others took a while but once they all finally got it, the air of concentration in the room, would have made any teacher cry with joy.

Not quite sure as to how Hex expected this to work, Paulo visualised the room as the boy had expressed it to them, and couldn't contain his amazement 5 minutes later when he opened his eyes, because it was as if they were actually there.

The guard was at the desk, eyes drooping, and his back turned away from the group. Li silently stood straighter and went towards the chubby man, tying her sarong into a more secure shape underneath the trench coat she wore like a cloak as she went.

All she did was tap him quite strongly on the pressure point in his neck, and he started to snore like a baby. Taking his shoes and socks off, she stuffed one sock in his mouth and stretching the other one irreversibly, she tied it around his mouth like a gag taking care not to touch his nose, effectively keeping the sock in his mouth and gagging him. Whilst she unlaced his shoes and tied him to the desk chair with the laces, the rest of the teenagers spread out to around the building like Hex had told them to.

Hex roughly pushed the older man into a corner, not caring and grabbed a cable. Plugging it into on of the many orifices on his palmtop, he took control of the technical processes, the alien presence of his computer sliding unnoticed into the CPU processes of the other system, leaving Alex to stand by the door, watching for any threats.

Amber and Paulo had already left, to search for a getaway vehicle if they could, and to scout the area. Which meant that Li was bored. She shouldn't be, but the girl was hyperactive, and couldn't stand being left nothing to do.

Li grabbed a table edge, and tossed herself forwards, levering into a handstand, and tipping sideways onto one hand. Alex stared in wonder at the acrobatics happening in front of him, and took his eyes off the door, which he should never have done. Ever. Even if he thought he was safe. Which they weren't. At all.

* * *

Amber slid round the corner, feeling Paulo's hot breath on her neck.

She bit back the inclination to snap 'My space, your space. Invasion!' and tried to satisfy herself with glaring at the larger kid. He looked affronted, but turned his eyes ahead, at the open door described 'Fire Exit'.

Outside, the sun shone brightly down upon everything, like a proud mother, and the weather beaten ground seemed to glisten in the morning sunshine. 'No wonder Li was tired,' Paulo thought, 'she never did like getting up early!' The buildings were made of pebbled concrete, and seemed to blend in around the edges, the mucky grass seeming more like stone. There weren't many people around, yet the few that the pair could see were armed to the teeth so to speak. Vehicles were dotted around, huge jeeps with trailers, and one sleek black limo, as if someone important was visiting.

It reminded Paulo too much of the time in the city were Li was captive because of 'the Scorpion' and Amber of a secret base. So what was happening? They needed to get back to Alex. Snapping a few pictures on his mobile, which he found to be a bit blurry.

Turning his back on the great outdoors, he and Amber started to return to the rest of their term, cautiously and carefully.

* * *

Li flipped backwards of the ledge, and started kicking and punching, alternating with flips and spins, having a proper workout like she did when she got bored. Alex couldn't look away – his face was glued to the sight which he wouldn't ever be able to compete against.

Hex, frustrated at the speed the other network worked at, spun around on his knees, and ogled Alex. He wasn't looking at the door. He was staring at Li, who dressed in only a bikini again was fighting the air, her eyes tight shut. Making furious motions towards the door with his foot, Hex tried to stop Alex before Paulo arrived back, but he stood there by the door already.

Alex turned guiltily away from Li, shame colouring the blonde's cheeks. Paulo was furious as were Amber and Hex. Nobody said anything and Li continued, unaware of what she was missing out on. Paulo opened his mouth to say –


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex? Oh no, you did not just –" he broke off at Li's interruption.

"Didn't what? Fart? You minger. Eww, aren't boys sick, Ambs?" Li yelped disgustedly. Then, remembering that they were on a mission (of sorts), she ran to the door, and peered out. Pulling her head quickly inside, she gestured to Alpha Force that there was an enemy approaching.

Hex whirled round, his fingers tapping furiously over the keys, going too fast for his internet connection, which had a delay of about a second. Even that little amount was too much for the team, because the guard, a burly woman in her late 20s had started to come in the room.

Li jumped into action. Whirling her torso round, she brought her right leg up in a roundhouse kick, following up with a one-two tight fisted punch, and finishing with a scissor kick. The sentry stumbled backwards, blood pouring from her nose, and clutching her stomach.

Flipping backwards, Li took a running leap and landed on the sentinel's chest, winding her again and bruising her ribs – it would have cracked some, but she was too light. Shuffling up to place her feet either side of the guard's head, she twisted, hitting another pressure point, and the woman slipped into unconsciousness.

Amber and the others watched her with amazement. Li was improving day to day, and it was scary. She used her wild imagination to think of new ways to fight, or climb, and it was why she was so good. Alex was mortified – he had watched, knowing it was bad, but he just couldn't stop.

Walking over to Paulo, Li reached up to shut his mouth, and his arms tightened closely around her tiny waist.

"You're amazing, Li. I-I lo- I love you, now and forever, babes." He stuttered out, staring deep into her eyes. Alex, Amber and Hex averted their eyes, listening carefully but not wanting to invade.

"I don't think I could live without you – you bring light to the dark, and it's hopeless without you. I just wanted you to know. You don't have to feel the same way, or anything." Paulo continued, fully aware all of the people he respected most in the world were eavesdropping, but not caring.

Li was speechless. She had always wanted to hear Paulo say that, but she was lost for words. The girl let her actions speak for her – reaching her hands up Paulo's back, she stood on tiptoes and lightly placed her mouth against his.

Taken aback, Paulo took a while to respond, before pulling his best friend closer and kissing her back. Winding her fingers in amongst his hair, she came up for breath, and fell back down to her heels, wrapping her arms back around him, and holding him tighter than she'd ever dared before.

Paulo had his eyes shut, and his arms rubbed against Li's back, forgetting once more that she wasn't wearing clothes. Amber walked over to the female guard Li had knocked out, her head dizzy with the special love Li and Paulo shared.

Alex was stood by the door for a second time, and went to help Amber take off the woman's denim shorts and 'Pucca' tank top. 'Strange clothes to wear,' crossed Amber's mind, 'at least for a grown woman.' but she didn't let it worry her. Throwing them towards the couple, and pulling on the biker jacket over her gown.

Once more, she couldn't help but wonder what she and the rest of the teenagers had been up to before they had been brought here, wherever 'here' was. Amber looked as if she had been out on a posh date, Alex seemed like he was Doctor Who - David Tennant, Hex appeared to have been golfing. Li came across as a surfing beach babe, while Paulo gave the impression he had been relaxing around in his favourite outfit.

Li saw the clothes pooled by her ankles, and stepped out of the cuddly Argentinean's embrace. His hard biceps bulged against the strain of trying to keep her close, but relinquished when he realised she was attempting to get dressed. Quickly drawing on the clothes, Li gave her new boyfriend a chaste kiss, and went to Amber to say thank you.

The door smashed open, crashing against the wall, almost falling off it's hinges, and 8 men and women dressed in black Kevlar vests holding Uzi SMGs outstretched, all ready to fire, entered.

The team turned to Li, trying to convince her not to fight them, like she was about to. Starting forward, the impulsive girl was stopped by Paulo, his hand clutched around her shoulder, turning her to face him. Shaking his head, he tried to pull her back, but one of the armed adults sneered.

"Ah, young love!" the bitter man laughed sourly, lowering his hand like a knife, obvious a signal to one of _his_ team members, who pulled another gun off her back, and fitted it with a tranquiliser. "Enough diazepam and ketamine in here to stop a charging elephant."

Paulo sucked his teeth in anxiety for Li, who also knew what that would do if any of them were shot with it. The guards had only one dart though, so somebody would have to go down.

Noticing Amber's confusion, he added, "Think we wouldn't notice you creeping around the compound? You stupid kids, played right into our trap. Think you're clever now?"

Thinking he had the most chance of getting through, Alex stepped forward, but he was too late. Li had already decided to have her say or action as she considered that she may as well go down fighting.

Executing a perfect tornado kick which swept away her first opponent's gun, she jab punched him in the groin, and moved onto the next woman, who kicked her in the shin. Falling over, Li twisted and grabbed the guard's belt flipping over her, and kicking her in the back.

Landing on her bare feet again, like a skilful cat, the AngloChinese girl waved at the next opponent, who stepped back bemused, and then kicked him in the shins, taking the idea from her previous adversary, bringing her knee up to his chin, which cracked loudly.

Stepping back to brush her hair backwards, Li collided with Hex, who stood behind her. The rest of Alpha Force were ranged around them, like their rivals had around the earlier speaker. She signalled behind her back frantically, trying to convey the message that she would take down the woman with the tranquiliser and let the rest take down who they will

Alpha Force _did _stick together, no matter what, thought Hex again. Startlingly glad that he had spent so much time at the gym since he last saw his friends, he took down the woman standing nearest to him, by simply standing on her foot and kicking her in the stomach. No fancy tricks for him.

Pivoting round to see what had befallen his friends, Hex was horrified.

Paulo was engaged in a furious fist fight with the leader, and they were both going at it hammer and tongs. Alex was helping Amber up from her fall at the hands of one of the men Li had knocked down earlier. He had a huge bruise spreading all over his jaw, and he looked livid.

Li was battling with the 'doper' as Hex dubbed her, and three more opponents, who all showed signs of the brawl they were involved in.

Paulo struck the man on the nose, and Hex dashing up, whacked him on the head with the table leg that had broken at one point. Both teenagers moved towards Alex and Amber. They all got the man down again, and Hex knocked him over the head with the piece of wood.

"Oooh" exhaled Li, quietly, but loud enough to grab the attention of her friends back again. They all moved towards the remaining skirmish but stopped in their tracks momentarily as they saw the woman shoot Li in the arm with the tranquiliser dart.

Expecting her to falter immediately, the woman turned around, not expecting Li's somersault flip which ended in a flurry of kicks. Paulo and Amber started towards the other soldiers, and Alex quickly followed. Hex however, went towards Li whose kicks were becomingly obviously weaker.

"She won't last much longer" the woman snarled viciously, before her head slumped forward on her neck from Paulo's boxing punch. Rushing forward to Li, he caught her fists in his giant palms, and lowered her to the floor slowly.

"Shhhh," he murmured, stroking her head. Amber and Alex started over to the little huddle, but were pulled back by rough arms and guns jabbed in their backs.

Hex saw what happened to Amber and jumped up, angry. The same happened to him, but he struggled and got a hard blow over the head. Just before everything went dark, he saw Paulo and Li roughly grabbed by…


	5. Chapter 5

…by another guard, one each. The world faded slowly, black dots covering everything.

Amber struggled against the bindings that kept her tight against the chair. Finally realising the obvious, the girl grasped the truth: she couldn't get free, not without help. Winding round to see her team mates, she shook her head.

Alex and Hex were tied similar to her on either side, but both had huge bruises splotched on their foreheads, which was presumably why they weren't awake. She became aware of a throbbing headache, and dully registered that she must have been thumped as well.

Trying to make out her other two friends in the dim gloom of the room, Amber felt the bile rise in her throat. Paulo was tied to a chair opposite, but Li- ! Poor Li, Amber cried out internally, because she was slumped in one corner, barely breathing, and blood all over her from various cuts. They obviously didn't expect her to wake up.

Contracting a plan, Amber decided her best bet was to rouse Alex and Hex, then get free, help Paulo, who in turn could try and save Li.

Her arms were tied behind her tightly with a rope around her waist which meant her hands and legs were (reasonably) free. Waggling her hand back and for, she tried to kick Hex. She managed of sorts, and he muttered a bit, lifting his head slightly, and then dropping it again. Heartened, the young woman tried again and succeeded.

The London boy coughed loudly, shouting "No! Li! Amber, help Li! Guys!", before properly becoming conscious, and aware of his circumstances. He performed the same actions as Amber, struggling to release himself, and nodded as he saw the girl waking up Alex.

"We've got to get free, and help the other two," Alex whispered raucously, his gaze sweeping about their jail. It was sparsely decorated, covered in dust and cobwebs. One light bulb swung precariously from the low ceiling, and it cast shadows. There were no windows, and only one door, without even as much as a handle.

Now, luckily enough for them, even though it seemed like sheer incompetence on their captor's behalf, Amber was still wearing her ring. It had a large ruby on it which matched her dress, and when twisted, shot a laser for a short distance.

Burning through her straps, Amber shrugged of the cord, and turned to release Alex and Hex. Standing up stiffly, the blond boy rushed towards Paulo, leaving Hex and Amber to tend to Li. Slapping the other boy around the face lightly to try and revive him worked to an extent, he moved a bit. So Alex untied him and tried again.

They had obviously hurt Paulo more than the other 3 for it was that much harder to stir him from his stupor. Finally losing his temper, Alex slapped him harder which worked.

"Urgh, aahh – Li! Where's Li, Alex? Is she ok?" Paulo enquired anxiously, attempting desperately to get up and go to her. Restraining him sadly, Alex shook his head, wanting him to take his time getting up.

"You've only just come to, mate. Leave it a sec – Amber and Hex are with her." Alex tried to reassure his friend unsuccessfully. Weakly pushing back the other boy, Paulo staggered to his feet, his face thunderous.

"Remember when you and Amber let Li follow the Scorpion on her own? It's exactly the same – you all betrayed her trust in you," he spat venomously, tears pouring down his grimy, bloody, bruised face.

Now Paulo didn't really believe what he said, but stress and pain makes people act in strange ways. Alex slowly got up from the floor, and made his way over to the other teenagers.

Li looked awful. Her clothes were ripped, and she was covered in bruises and cuts. Hex and Amber were trying in vain to wake her.

Paulo held her head cradled in his lap, stroking her hair to one side tenderly. His head was bent over, shaggy mane tangled and matted, fat tears dripping onto Li's head.

Hex gripped her wrist, trying fretfully to find a pulse. Shaking his head, distressed, he sat back, and brought his hand up to his temple. Rubbing it furiously, he tried to think of something other than the blind rage that overcame him. They killed Li – shooting her with bloody ketamine, like the stuff they had found in Northumberland when they ran an Outward Bounds centre there for a while as a favour.

Maybe it was him! Or it could be the Scorpion, Li's greatest enemy. What if Li hadn't been the target at all?

Seeing Hex's action, Paulo let out a strangled wail of utter grief. Denying the impossible, he placed Li's head into Alex's hands carefully and felt professionally for a beat in her neck. It was -


	6. Chapter 6

…beating, but extremely faintly. Grasping Li's hand firmly, Paulo clenched it to his heart, weeping softly. At his reaction, his team-mates assumed the worst, and shock slowly crept into their eyes.

Hex put his arms around Amber, drawing her close, burying his head into her shoulder. Alex, too disbelieving to acknowledge it, turned away, thoughts running rapidly through his mind.

_'Li? But… she can't be! It's not fair. No!' _Alex reflected on the predicament they were in. Looking at Paulo, he noticed that the boy hadn't given up. He was trying to rouse her, shaking her hand, patting her head, anything to get his best friend back.

Amber felt infinitely old. Everyone seemed to leave her, it was like a curse – maybe she should just return to how she used to be. A cold, hard-shelled rich kid, not letting anyone close enough to touch her heart. Alpha Force all had a special place inside her, but now Li was gone. How could they carry on? It would have to be Apha Force – but she just couldn't even imagine it.

Tears came gushing out finally, in one rush at the sight of Paulo trying to get Li back. Rising slightly, Amber moved out of Hex's embrace, over to the normally laid-back, but now distraught Argentinean.

"It won't work, Paulo. She's gone." Amber stated abruptly.

"No!" came Paulo's anguished reply.

Hex moved into the discussion. "No, Paulo is right, Amber. Li will never be gone, as long as everyone remembers her, here she will be, occupying our memories. Laugh and smile, because that's what Li would have wished for, it's what she did! Doing that, spreading joy and merriment to the world, she will never truly be dead."

Paulo started to laugh at Hex's remark, not believing he could ever be so sensitive. "Oooh, just destroyed all your street cred there, mate!"

Amber looked at him in scepticism, wondering how Paulo could have changed so suddenly. Alex started grinning too, he had just realised why the medical expert wasn't as grief-struck.

Li wasn't dead – she had always been stronger than most of the team, which was of course why she had taken the sedative, not sacrificing herself as they had thought, but thinking ahead, like Alex should have been.

The Anglo-Chinese nature expert probably had a vast knowledge of tranquilisers from her parent's work, and had simply put some of her skills to good use. She had noticed that the dart wasn't big enough, or the right colour to do what he had said, but there had been no time for explanation – it was only a small diazepam shot, which would knock her out for a few hours.

Still, she would be in a great deal of pain when she awoke, which should be quite a while. But, Alex's crude match-making mind whirled away rapidly, devising a good consequence of this would-be-tragedy.

Hex gaped perplexedly at the other two boys, who were moving Li into a more comfortable posture, attempting to wrap her warmer in Alex's overcoat. Exchanging a look with the girl he loved, the Londoner concluded his friends must have broken under the stress.

Grabbing Amber's hands, Alex shook them around trying to prove his point. "She's not dead Amber! Li – she's still alive! It's all alright – we'll get out of here, soon, when she wakes, and then we can escape! It's like that bit in Romeo and Juliet, where she drinks a poison to sleep, but he doesn't get her message. It's exactly like that but Li forget to tell us her plan."

Alex was gabbling a bit, so he stood and said tenderly, "Li _will_ be ok. Paulo won't let her die again! And I don't want him to try and beat me up, like that time with the Scorpion."

Hex finally became aware of the point their quiet, calm, dependable leader was trying to get across. Scrambling across the concrete floor, scraping his trousers in the process, but barely caring, he made it to the door, and sat there in contemplation. Working out how to get through the door soothed his nerves, and would also help A-L-pha Force in the long run.

Amber, not quite understanding, smoothed Li's hair down, and tried to push Alex out of the way. Getting back, the boy jumped nervously at the screeching noise coming from the door. A small flap near the bottom was being wrenched sideways viciously.

A meagre tray with 5 dispensable plastic cups, a dusty, small bottle of water, with a few slices of wholemeal bread was forced through the gap by a gnarled hand, and then the source of fresh air was cut off again.

Reaching for a piece of bread, Hex stopped and looked more closely. "Mould, people! That's gross." He fussed before passing the serving of food towards the main cluster of teenagers.

Paulo grabbed up the bottle of water and a beaker ahead of the other two, never relinquishing his hold on Li's hand, and poured a fifth of the liquid out. Sniffing it, he announced it was stale, but apart from that, reasonably safe. "It's better than being dehydrated, chicos."

Ripping a strip of fabric from the sleeve of his top, the mechanic dipped it in the drink, and started to clean the blood from Li's fragile body.

Sipping from her glass carefully, Alex swallowed with disgusting grimace on his face, and then passed it to Paulo, who continued trying to wash his love. _'If he carries on ripping away at his top, he won't have anything left to wear!'_ The solemn survival expert took off his waistcoat, and tore it into long strips.

Dropping his makeshift bandages next to Paulo, he once again started towards Hex, to try and think about their confinement and possible reasons.

A while later, Paulo and his glamorous assistant otherwise known as Amber, had completed their task, he beckoned over the two thinkers, and they sat in a semi-circle around their comrade. They fell to discussing their 'adventure' and what their next options were. Hex had worked out how to escape their cell, hopefully, so they concentrated on after that.

There was silence for a bit, as the three boys and the girl made an effort to imagine a plan for their getaway, when a quiet groan shook them out of their reverie.

Alex looked at Amber, who shook her head, as did Paulo and Hex, when they simultaneously apprehended the fact that Li was stirring from her death-like slumber.

A bit of colour came into her pale cheeks, as she tried to breathe. Glaring at Alex, Hex and Amber, trying to make them move back, Paulo tightened the grip on Li's hand, in an almost bone-crushing grasp. He had realised that she wasn't awake, but that the drug was moving out of her system, so Paulo strived to pour a little water down her throat to help it along.

Cool hands wrapped around the bottle came into his sight, and he nodded his thanks to Hex, who filled up the glass. Li, tasting the moisture, parted her lips slightly, her eyelids quivering, her hands fluttering.

Alex sat back, dragging Amber and Hex with him, because Li would want space when she woke fully. Not wishing to be too far away from her friend, Amber kept shuffling forward slowly, hoping Alex wouldn't notice.

He did. Relaxing, deciding that Amber most likely wouldn't distract Paulo, he relented, watching Paulo closely for any signs of distress.

Paulo was tenderly caring for the young teenager, and he was bowed over her body, when her eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly, shouting incoherently.

Hex turned away, knowing Li would be embarrassed later – he didn't want her to know that he'd seen her at her weakest. Alex and Amber copied Hex, both knowing their friend well. Paulo grabbed Li's shoulders, pushing her back down, trying to calm her.

"Hey, Li. You're back with us then? I thought we'd lost you for a while there…" Paulo trailed off with a cheeky grin, punching her softly.

"What? Get off me! Who the hell are you?" Li screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Paulo's grin was wiped off his face like the sun in an advancing storm. As the clouds rush over, so did the doubt on Paulo's face begin to form. Hex shifted over to Paulo, and rested his hand on the other boy's shoulder. Alex stared in astonishment at the scene unfolding before them, while Amber turned away, private thoughts running through her head.

"L-Li? What?" Paulo stuttered, flabbergasted, staring anxiously at the girl he loved.

The small Anglo-Chinese girl looked round at the people crowded above her, and tried to sit up. Finding it was really hard in the state she was in, she settled for falling back, and laughing loudly.

The rest of Alpha Force watched her antics in disbelief. As her laughter slowly subsided, she started giggling, and then got the hiccups, before Li was finally able to speak.

"You thought I had concussion! Oh, the looks on your faces!" she had to pause here, to stop herself giggling, before continuing. "It was priceless…"

Paulo, completely relieved that she had just been joking, swept her up in his arms, forgetting the pain she was in. He also started to chuckle, and the rest of the team joined in.

All the relief that their friend was alright was poured out in gasps of laughter, fits of giggles, and splitting grins. Amber, wiping the tears of happiness from her eyes, saw the pain in her best friend's, and tapped Paulo.

"You're squashing my best friend," Amber complained, with a poker straight face, dimples appearing when she smirked at the comprehension dawning on his face. "You'd be no good at card games – your face is too expressive."

Letting go gently, Paulo settled for holding Li's hand again. She tried feebly to thrust herself backwards so that she might lean against the wall, but was agonisingly weak. Seeing her efforts, Alex shoved her feet, to give her a hand.

Now, relaxing against the hard concrete surface, Li pulled her coat tighter over the shorts and vest top She surveyed her friends' expressions.

"What's up? Why are you all acting like I died?" The colour drained out of Hex's face, as did Amber's. "Don't tell me you thought a tranquiliser could kill me? Oh, my wounded heart!"

Attempting to keep a mournful expression, Li noticed all her friends were deadly serious.

"You shouldn't have, Li. We're a team." Alex admonished softly.

"Oh, don't be so pedantic, darling." Hex drawled in an excellent imitation of a Southern accent. He then returned to being the grumpy Hex they all knew.

Amber, leaned forward, intent on mischief. "So, my dear Southern belle, would you care for a dance?" she questioned elegantly, her fingers poised in an graceful flutter over her eyes.

"Funny as this is to watch, I don't like being kept in a hole, watching Hex dance." Alex muttered ungraciously with an inflection on 'I'.

Paulo took it to heart. Clenching his fists, he growled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Amber looked oddly at the pair. "Guys?" she stage-whispered, rotating her head between the two. When she had all three boys attention, she put her finger to her lips, and gestured towards the wall. The trio obligingly followed her movement, and Paulo swore ferociously.

"_Nombre de dios!_" he snarled, shaking the sleeping girl. The others looked on in fear – had he cracked?

"Umm… Paulo? What's wrong mate?" Hex enquired uneasily. When Paulo informed them all that you shouldn't snooze if you had concussion, and it was the same with heavy tranquilisers. After waking once, sleeping again could be fatal.

Amber listened to all this with prophetic foreboding – they'd only just gotten Li back, she'd joked around as normal, and now they could lose her again.

Alex listened to all this with worry nibbling at his mind. How could Li be so close to death again? They couldn't lose her again.

Hex listened to all this without even pausing to think. Thinking of the syndrome babies got if you shook them too much, something like Shaken Baby Syndrome, he realised they had to rouse Li another way.

Not waiting to ask anyone if it was the right thing to do, Hex grabbed the dusty water bottle and tipped the contents over Li's head.

Now all he had to do was see if she'd wake up…


	8. Chapter 8

Li opened her eyes blearily, wondering why her friends were crowding her again. Noticing Paulo's hands compressing her shoulders, she felt really tired and leant her head against the big Argentinean's hand. Shutting her eyes again, attempting to have a little sleep, the girl yawned widely.

"Li!" exclaimed Amber sharply, fed up with her friend. "First, you turn up dressed like a… second, you take on heroics, which nobody asked you to do. Thirdly, you put us all in danger with your antics. Fourthly, you took a rash decision without consulting your _team_ mates. Fifthly, we have been waiting to you to get your lazy arse up so we can all get out of this mess that you got us into. Sixthly, sixthly, six…" the irate American trailed off when she ran out of things to say, and averted her gaze to the concrete floor.

Once again, all three boys were staring at her, speculating as to what had bent her nose so out of joint. 'She had just shouted at Li, and said a lot of things which weren't strictly true, and Li hadn't done anything that the others hadn't done before. Well, being shot with a drug is a new one,' thought Alex, shocked. 'but she looks to be ok. But Amber…'

'How? But Li was doing what she thought best. Poor Li, she's gone through a lot. What's up with Amber? She was really mean. I want to be angry, but…'

Thoughts were flying around in the guys' heads so fast, you'd have doubted there was anything inside. They were all so busy staring at one of their girl friends, no one perceived that Li had finally gone back to sleep.

Amber held her hand other her mouth in shock, slowly bringing her head up to face the biting retort that Li would have ready by now. Paulo stared at her in anger, while bewilderment shone brightly in Hex's eyes. Alex's blue ones were clouded with an unreadable emotion, but his expression was that of one who was confused.

Swapping her gaze onto Li, a blush crept into her countenance. She had her eyes shut, and looked not to be breathing. Screaming slightly, Amber gesticulated wildly towards the petite Anglo-Chinese girl, and Paulo immediately placed his ear to her chest, fumbling to find a pulse on her wrist and neck at the same time.

"She's breathing, but we need to wake her up, and then keep her awake." Paulo directed, a plan forming.

"How? What can I do? I mean, it's all my fault," Amber gushed unhappily, barely intelligible.

Alex nodded, agreeing with Amber's former statement, though she took it to mean an affirmative to her latter declaration. Tears leaked out, and she quickly dashed them away. Hex rose, and dragged the girl towards the chairs that they had been tied in to start.

Seating her in one, he sat next to her, and whispered confidentially in her ear.

"Have you taken your insulin? It might be why you're so emotional – don't ask me, I don't know these things. It's not your fault about Li, and we all know you didn't mean what you said, I don't think Li even heard. Paulo will forgive you in time, and Alex wasn't trying to hurt you – he wanted to know how to wake up Li. Silly Amber," Hex murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear, like he would with a small child.

"N-n-no in-nsul-sulin. D-dr-dres-s." Amber stuttered out miserably, disbelief apparent on her face when Hex grinned wryly.

"Well, luckily for you, my dear, I never wanted this situation to happen again, so I took the, ah, liberty of acquiring some insulin to keep with my palmtop." Digging around in the side pouch, Hex brandished a tablet.

Amber couldn't do anything other than stare. Where was the injection? These tablets cost a bomb, and nobody was really sure they worked yet.

"I know what you're thinking, but I have ways and means, not to mention friends in reasonably good positions..." Hex trailed off, as Amber snatched the pill and swallowed it in one fluid movement.

Looking deeply into Hex's gaze, Amber smiled her thanks, and Hex just did it. Leaning forward, he positioned his mouth against hers, fully expecting him to pull away. Amber just wrapped her arms around her, clutching him tight.

Alex, glancing over at the couple, felt deserted. First Li and Paulo start making out, and now Amber and Hex. He was all on his own, while they had each other.

Shaking his head, he decided to carry on feeling sorry for himself, when all five of them were out of the mess they had somehow been landed in.

A soft groan, once again, alerted them to the fact that Li had woken up, and Paulo immediately started chatting to her, saying anything, just to keep her awake.

Shoving Alex, he tried to get him to bring the others over, without even losing Li's attention. Alex slowly rose, walking leisurely towards the new duo, attempting to give them a bit of time to stop, before he had to.

Fortunately for Alex, Hex saw him coming, and broke off the kiss. Seeing the look of betrayal in Amber's eyes, he softly told her that Li was awake, and they needed to get out.

Jumping up to join the rest of Alpha Force, Amber recalled her angry tirade earlier, a bit shocked at what had happened. Wondering whether to apologise, she decided to do it another time, when they had all settled down a bit.

"So. Why are we stuck in a room?" Li asked, looking at Hex, the resident 'genius' of the group.

"Well, I don't know, but I know how to get out. You up to it Li?" Hex inquired apprehensively. "You're the main part of the plan."

Paulo looked at Alex pointedly, attempting to convey the message he wanted to say with his facial expression. Alex shook his head, and joined in, "But only if you think you can."

Amber, who had been the following the silent conversation somewhat bemused, unexpectedly asked, "Why Li? I mean, couldn't someone else do it? She's only just woken up!"

Li, not liking her friends arguing over her, struggled to her feet, making an effort not to show any pain, and did a back flip. "If I can do that, my dears, I'm sure up to your escape route. Tell me what you've got planned already!"

Paulo shook his head, wondering how on earth Li could be just _so_ energetic, when she'd recently awoken from an almost comatose sleep. Quickly outlining what had to be done, Alpha Force split into groups.

Li, pacing nervously around the room until everyone was ready, abruptly laughed, and peered at her team. "Guys, you know, we still haven't figured out why Hex is dressed as a golfer!" The other teenagers stared at her rather strangely, asking themselves, how _that_ could be important now, but figured it was just like Li. Amber thought, 'well, she did a handstand on a bed frame for ages, just to try and get an answer out of Hex!'

Paulo just shook his head, and carried on breaking the chair legs off. The objective was, that Li would clamber out of the shutter in the door, and unlock it, so everyone could get out. Using the wooden clubs as weapons, Amber and Alex would go to one end of the corridor, with the others following.

Li would be in the middle, but at the moment everyone was waiting for Amber and Hex to get the flap open.

"It's jammed, people!"

Alex, who had been wrapping the rope around his body, in case it was needed for climbing, or tying other people up, looked over at the youths by the door.

"Amber. How did we untie ourselves?" he asked politely, before returning to his job. The realisation dawning on Amber's face was so comical, Li couldn't help but laugh – which turned into a racking cough.

Feeling blood on her hand, Li turned away in pain, and slumped to the floor dejectedly.

"I'm dying. Oh, god." She whispered despondently, clutching at Paulo, and crying into his chest.

"Shhhh, I'm here, love. We'll get out." Paulo muttered soothingly, and was relieved that her breathing slowed, and her body stopped shaking.

Hugging her, the strong Argentinean became aware that his girlfriend wasn't responding, and realised that she must have fallen asleep again. Releasing her from his clutch, the boy shook her lightly and slapped her cheek.

"Oooh," she murmured, bringing a hand to rest on her face, looking at Paulo. "What was that for?"

Replying that she fell asleep, the teenager returned to his work on the chairs. Having made 5 'weapons', he noticed that Hex and Amber had successfully opened the shutter, and Alex was talking about nothing to Li.

Amber left Hex's side and walked briskly across the dimly lit room. "You ready Li?" she questioned calmly, her body language tense though.

Li didn't bother to answer, just sauntered across to Hex, and stuck her head through the gap. Having checked there were no guards approaching, she levered herself into the gap, and stood up, on the opposite side of the door to Alpha Force.

Sighing at how easier kidnappers made it to escape these days, she slid back the bolt, and swung open the door with a flourish, before yawning widely.

Alex moved forward, catching up to Amber who was striding purposefully towards the end of the corridor. Li, who was just starting to sit down, was hauled up by Paulo and Hex and half-carried away from their 'jail'.

Starting to turn around the corner, Amber swiftly jumped back, and put a hand out rapidly to prevent the team moving on. Watching her signals that there were four guards chatting around the corner, Alex motioned for Li to follow after, and for each other member to pick a guard.

On the count of three, they rushed around the corner, and stopped dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Alpha Force were ranged out across the corridor, all looking warily towards their many opponents – apart from Li that is, who was resting on Paulo's shoulder. Rapidly shaking her to regain her attention, the affectionate Argentinean saw the kindness in her bleary eyes, and just caught the murmur of 'I love you', before the girl fully woke up.

Standing straight again, the normally energetic Anglo-Chinese teenager yawned widely, and half-shut her eyes.

The guards watched all of this fiasco, with bemusement apparent on their faces, but never lowering their guns from the combat-ready position.

Still wondering how Amber could have made such a mistake, thinking there were four guards, when there was more than ten, the group of teenagers didn't notice one of their number notice an object with desire, and stare fixatedly at it.

It was what the guards had been crowded around, which was why Amber had only seen four, and Li desperately wanted it.

Starting forward, not even looking at the guns, the girl pounced on the tube of Mini Eggs, snatching it out of the guard's hand, and stuffed 4 in her mouth. Swallowing hard, she dropped her mouth open in pleasure, and her friends had to try hard to fight not to laugh or giggle, at the sight of a little girl eating mini eggs, in the middle of two groups of people about to fight.

Only Paulo realised the effect the little balls of chocolate would have on the girl, and he grinned wryly.

On the other hand, the guards were utterly shocked and most had let their guns fall in amazement, so when Li looked up, nobody was ready. With a happy smile on her face, she bounded forward and performed a perfect morote sode tai o-toshi on the first body she found, gripping him on the arm, and throwing him into the wall.

Amber and Hex were now laughing openly, infuriating the rest of the guards, as Paulo stage-whispered dramatically "Sugar rush!".

Starting forward, Alpha Force threw themselves into the fray, fighting methodically even if Li wasn't – but was making more progress. The girl was bashing heads together, and singing "_She's a rebel, she's a saint, she's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous_" to herself rather loudly. For some of her more unlucky opponents, it was the last thing they heard, before losing consciousness, and would probably haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Surprisingly, the guards put up a good fight, but the extra training Li had given Alpha Force in between school, and missions had paid off well, and they beat the guards.

Grabbing Li, (who was performing a victory dance, now humming along to "_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars, live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap, we'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_") Paulo raced after the others, his hand clamped firmly around Li's mouth.

Trailing through the compound, gathering an entourage of guards, Amber spotted a fire escape, and burst through to outside. The little break was enough for Paulo to swing Li onto his back, and once again sprint for his (and her) life.

"The jeep – get into the jeep, Alex!" came his strangled request, and Alex immediately complied. Dashing over to the said car, he threw the driver out roughly, and scrambled into the back, followed by Hex. Amber paused to help Paulo wake Li up again, and assist her through to the back seat – which consisted of shoving her forcefully though the gap, and propelling herself into the passenger chair.

Paulo swung himself up, and smashed the door shut on the fingers of a guard who had reached them quickly. Revving up the engine, he back-pedalled, and spun the jeep around. Accelerating wildly, he zoomed for the exit, where the barrier was being lowered.

Not caring about damage, he crashed through, and set back to burn up the miles.

Meanwhile, in the back, Hex and Alex were still trying to keep Li awake, and strap her seatbelt on, as the truck was flying from side to side quite rapidly.

Amber was searching through glove-boxes, compartments, attempting to find anything which could help them navigate their way out of this mess.

Paulo couldn't concentrate on driving, when he wasn't even sure how Li was. Not noticing the pothole in the bumpy track, the jeep swerved and tipped over the edge of the cliff, which wasn't far down, but would effectively hide the wreckage from any followers, if Alpha Force survived…


	10. Chapter 10

Paulo stumbled out of the wreckage, his shoulder bleeding badly, and his clothes ripped and torn. Stumbling to one side, he fell to his knees on the damp sand, and rubbed his temples, trying to think through the horrendous headache he had contracted with the crash.

'I got to get to the others! Oh, _Dios_, let them be alright' he muttered to himself, pushing upwards and staggering back towards the car.

Amber came to slowly, and realised she was crying. Her memories returning in a flood, she twisted her body around, and half-fell out of the door. Grabbing onto the wing-mirror, she collected her thoughts and checked herself over.

Acknowledging that body was just badly bruised, but nothing sprained or broken, the American girl turned to the back door of the jeep, and reached for the handle.

Hex threw himself around, desperately trying to get free of the seatbelt which had wrapped around his torso, and was choking him. Forestalling thoughts of that other time he had been trapped, the boy contemplated the situation Alpha Force was now in.

All of a sudden, he realised that the car would blow up – the fall had probably ruptured the diesel tank, and they all needed to get away – and fast.

Pushing sideways, he saw the door open, and Amber come into view, coughing at the black smoke which had just appeared, billowing out of the engine.

Amber had just understood the gravity of the circumstances the team had landed in, and was attempting to rescue her friends.

Paulo, on the other side of the car, couldn't get the door open, so he grabbed a stone and smashed the glass. They wouldn't have had time to clamber around the seats, so a few cuts was a better chance. Roughly grabbing Alex and Li, who were still unconscious, the large gashes on their foreheads portraying the reason.

Hauling them out, the strong Argentinean didn't have the strength to heave them any further, and instead left them on the ground, and ran towards Amber and Hex, who were swaying in each other's arms, clearly exhausted.

Hex's head snapped up at the sight of Paulo waving his arms, and coughing madly. Comprehending the seemingly random gestures, he pulled free of Amber and tugged her hand, so that she would follow to the other side of the ruined car.

Paulo had lifted the light Anglo-Chinese girl up in a fireman's lift, and Hex and Amber were attempting to do the same for Alex, when the first flames appeared.

Abandoning the hard option, immediately they both grabbed one of his arms, and ran towards the water, throwing themselves in and ducking their heads down.

The car blew up, flames reaching everywhere, as if searching for the stars. A great boom resounded through the valley, and the water rippled like an earthquake had struck. The tyres rolled across the sand, propelled by the power of the blast, and the metal and seats, were flung high into the air.

The shock of the explosion brought the two unconscious members of the group to their senses, which unluckily also registered their pain.

The teenagers instantly recognized that the water had pushed them further out from the shore, and into the dark lake, without any aid to help themselves float.

Alex was too weak to tread water for long, as were the rest of his mates, and they decided simultaneously to try and swim for the sand. Not having any sense of direction, not one of the group realised they were heading farther into the lake, coming no nearer to sand…


	11. Chapter 11

Paulo swam groggily, struggling to keep his head out of the water. All around him, his friends were doing the same. One good thing seemed to be that Li was more awake than ever, the cold water having flushed the residues of the drug away.

Pulling back for a second, treading water, the young Argentinean surveyed the surroundings. The water was not the sea, as they had thought to begin with, but a lake, confined within high peaks of snowy mountains. The sun had just started to rise, the shining beams of light throwing the shadows away.

The shore didn't seem to be approaching, and in the dawning light, Paulo thought there were steep cliffs closer to them, if they just turned right a bit.

"Al-Alex," he chattered, the cold seeping into his bones, now that he was stationary – well, as still as it was possible to be in water. "Cliffs, turn right, bit…"

Alex halted, listening to Paulo's garbled message, and started swimming towards the rocks. The rest of Alpha Force followed his lead.

When Alpha Force was in trouble, there just wasn't time to question someone's decision, if there was a chance that it could save their lives, or somebody else's. Li reached the rocks first, and clambered up onto the first one. Leaning down, she grabbed Amber's frozen hand, and helped her to struggle up as well. They then pulled the boys up and Hex sat down, arms wrapped tight around his body, shivering in the morning cold.

Hugging Paulo, Li pulled him close, trying to share his warmth, as Hex did with Amber. Alex looked at the cliff, before nudging Li, the climbing expert, asking her what to do.

Tilting her head, and biting her lip, Li finally answered. "Give me the rope from the chairs, and I'll free climb, then throw you the rope down."

Shaking his head, Paulo entered the conversation. "No. It's not fair! You've only just regained consciousness after being drugged, for who knows how long!" He argued, desperately attempting to dissuade the girl.

"It's her decision." Hex stated calmly.

"Rope. Now." Li announced decisively, holding her hand out.

Passing her the rope, Alex couldn't meet Paulo's eyes, but he knew he was right. Everyone had to pull their weight, and they needed Li's particular skills to get out of this mess.

Diving off the rock, Li swam to the next one, nearest to the cliff, after winding the rope across her back. Stretching up, she hauled her self onto the stone face, using handholds the rest of Alpha Force couldn't even see. She looked like amazing, as if she was just sliding across the vertical limit. Three-quarters of the way, the girl paused, turning around to face her friends that were waiting on the rocks below.

"I have to jump," she called, "but don't worry."

Paulo inhaled sharply, worry creasing his face. Amber gripped his arm, turning him.

"Calm down, she's good at this." Amber whispered reassuringly, her hand clamped vice-like on his shoulder, to stop him trying to get to Li.

Meanwhile, Li had leaped across sideways, and landed on a small ledge. Turning once again, she bowed mockingly to the team, a cheeky grin on her small face. "See? Pip-squeak. Almost there."

Reaching the summit in almost no time at all, the Anglo-Chinese climbing expert disappeared from their sight, finding a rock to secure the rope around. When one suited her, she deftly knotted the rope, throwing the other end off the cliff.

It didn't quite reach, but there was an easy enough climb to reach it. One by one, Alpha Force slowly made their way up the cliff. It felt like an agonising wait to Li, who decided to warm herself up by doing cartwheels and flips. Eventually tiring off her game, the now once more energetic girl went backwards into a handstand, and tilted onto one hand.

Thus, when Hex reached the top, Li was balancing on one hand, looking none the worse for her rapid ascent, while he was puffed and out-of-breath from the mere anxiety of it all.

"Déjà vu, hey?" he muttered wryly, a smile forming on his cold face. Li smirked, and replied, "Yeah, but I know for sure about you and Amber now!"

Hex looked slightly shocked, but then realised that was the expression she was waiting and depending on. Moving to stare down over the cliff, he thought the others were taking a long time, but then noticed that the rope had snagged on a branch, and the other three were dangling off, Paulo at the bottom and Alex in the middle, screaming.

"Hang on!" Hex cried quickly, trying not to panic. Rapidly sorting through all the possible ways to sort the conundrum they were in yet again, the Londoner decided he wasn't much help, and that Li would have to climb down, and help Paulo up, then Alex and then, finally, Amber.

"Li. You need to go and help Paulo free climb up." Shaking her head, Li refused, knowing that her boyfriend wouldn't manage the almost impossible climb.

Dropping over the edge again, Li crawled across to Amber, and shouted in her ear. Nodding, agreeing to the plan, Amber let go, and quickly grabbed onto Li. Hex could see the younger girl's muscles straining, but the years of martial arts, and climbing, had strengthened them, helping her cling on while Amber reached up to Hex.

She made it up, and without speaking, ran to the anchoring rock, to check the knot which Li had made earlier.

Affirming the safety, Amber returned to peer over the edge, watching Li call down to the boys, making them cling on tight to the while she snapped the branch and released the rope.

Paulo swung down, grazing his cheek against the rock, which came close again, and grabbed onto a ledge. Holding on, he saw Alex do the same, and started to climb again.

Eventually, the whole of Alpha Force was assembled at the top, and Hex let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding. Alex took charge, noting that everyone was shivering, and looked terribly tired and hungry. Amber turned away from the group, after Hex gave her another insulin tablet, while Paulo and Li hugged each other.

"Guys," Alex started, feeling weary, "we need to sleep, and eat. Can you see a cave, where we could make a fire or anything like that?"

Hex, who had already taken matters into his own hands, strode off in the direction of the cave he had seen, expecting everyone to follow.

Li, who was looking at their surroundings over Paulo's shoulder, coughed hard. Amber turned, and saw that Li was shaking her head. Stopping Hex with a quick nudge, they both turned around, and gave their attention to her.

"What about wild animals? We don't know where we are."

Alex had also thought of this possibility, and answered. "I think we're in the Brecon Beacons, in South Wales. If I'm right, the scariest animal would be a wolf, and they won't come near us if we have a big fire. So let's get moving; Hex?"

Paulo pushed Li forward, and followed her. The sleep loss was starting to effect them all, and Alex and Li had throbbing headaches. They really needed to sleep and eat, otherwise somebody might fall dangerously ill.

Gathering suitable sticks for a fire as they walked, Alpha Force looked dreadful. Their clothes were in disarray, and absolutely soaked through.

Reaching the cave, Amber quickly stacked up the fire, with Paulo's assistance. Hex started a spark, by rubbing together two sticks, like the cavemen used to do, while Alex and Li just fell on the floor near to the 'fireplace'.

Paulo lay down next to Li, and Hex and Amber, once they were sure the fire had taken hold, followed his example. Just before sleep overtook her, Amber had some doubtful thoughts.

'Why was it so easy to escape? How come this cave just happened to be here? What was so obvious, that Alex immediately guessed it was the Brecon Beacons? Is Uncle going to come and… '


	12. Chapter 12

The day had dawned miserably across the gloomy landscape, the sun seeming to cast clouds rather than light. Mrs Craig stood at the window, gazing out through the rain, which was drew a veil across the horizon, and sighed forebodingly. Her husband entered, and strode purposefully over to her.

"Don't worry, love. He'll be fine," he murmured reassuringly, throwing an arm casually across her tense shoulders.  
"Him? What makes you think I'm worrying about Alex? Do you think I should be? You said he would be fine!" she retorted impatiently, despair sharpening her words. Turning her head, she buried her nose into her husband's chest, tears finally escaping from her gentle blue eyes, so alike to her son's. Her child, Alex, had disappeared, and nobody knew how, or where, or why.

* * *

George and Jonathan Chang were sitting quietly. To any onlooker, they seemed almost angelic, their straight black hair lightly brushing their shoulders, and their matching clothes impeccably clean and tidy.

However, to close friends, or relatives, the twins would have seemed totally out of character. Their normal exuberance seemed to have been quelled by the lack of their older sister, Li, would had always encouraged them, helped them, and protected them.

"Where's…" started George, the older of the two…

"…our sister?" finished Jonathan, his wide eyes filling as he stared longingly at the Detective Chief Inspector of Tokyo, who was interviewing them, to see if they knew anything that could help their inquiries about the disappearance of the young Miss Chang.

Completely unnerved, the poor man decided to leave, and reassign the task to a lesser officer. But the twins were serious. The four of them didn't really like being separated, but sometimes Matti (their protective older brother) had to go, and the only girl in the family had holidays with her friends, which left the two of them.

Matti came in, and the twins turned to stare at him. 'He should have looked after her, but he didn't!' the twins thought angrily, not remembering Li could handle herself. Usually.

* * *

Screaming raucously, Catherine cried piteously, holding relentlessly onto her mother's arm. Her elder sister by two years tugged at her shoulder, trying to calm her, make her quiet, for she was spooking the animals which could prove disastrous, especially if the cows stampeded.

Mrs Valencia was trying to get in the car, trying to drive away, trying to go to the police station, trying to get news of her son Paulo, but her daughter wouldn't let her, fear clouding her judgement, thinking that if her mother left her sight, she would disappear too, as her brother had done.

Leaning down, she spoke, her musical voice broken, hoarse with all the tears, and whispered in her children's ears. Telling them to get in the car, she shut the door, and nodded to the ranch hand who was standing nearby. He opened the gate, and the three females drove away, towards those who would hopefully give them news.

* * *

Morning in London always started early, the planes from Heathrow and Gatwick routinely ruining any sleep, and traffic horns blared away in the streets. However, Fuchsia Gadding never rose. Since her son had disappeared, Fuchsia had barely slept, hand always hovering near the phone, News 24 constantly blaring away in the corner.

There were videotapes as well, strewn all around, images of crowds, which she scoured for any glimpse of her Hex.  
His room was untouched, but sometimes at night, she slept in there, her head on his pillow. It freaked Ben out, who was still upset that Hex hadn't come home.

It was all Hex's father's fault – he hadn't taken care of Hex properly, and now everyone was suffering.

* * *

Amber's uncle strode about the room; anger glinting in his eyes which were flashing dangerously. His niece had disappeared, and that just should not happen. Not while he was around.

He was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it included collecting in favours from all of his contacts, but, God help the people at the end of the trail, for he definitely wouldn't show mercy.

Finally settling down on the couch, John Middleton placed his head into his hands, and a plan started to form.

* * *

In Amber's room in Boston, there lay a photo of all of Alpha Force, and next to it, a mobile that she hadn't taken with her to the ball from which she had disappeared. Scrolling through the directory, John Middleton noted down that under Alpha Force, there were alternative contact numbers. Writing them down, he turned around and surveyed the room. He missed Amber desperately, and couldn't believe that he had failed her and her parents like this.

Something must be done, even if that involved the end, the omega of Alpha Force. For here, in Amber's room in Boston, began the beginning of the end, or was it the end of the beginning?

* * *

Later on that morning, Mr Craig had finally convinced his wife to have breakfast and get dressed, saying that she wouldn't help Alex in any way by giving up. He left her sitting, just looking out at their garden, down the drive, waiting for Alex to return.

He missed his son desperately as well, but Mrs Craig was taking it even harder. She had just broken down, not doing anything except wait for her only son's return.

Gary Craig was never going to give up hope. He would travel the world if he needed to, but he would find his son. Alex would never break down, or give up.

Thinking that the best place to start was the beginning, he sat down in the kitchen, the News shouting away in the lounge, and tried to remember anything about the disappearance, a week ago today. Grabbing a piece of paper, Gary wrote it down, and decided to give it to the police as his witness statement.

_"Alex," Simone starts, dressed up as Alice in Wonderland, turning around to her son. "Do you have to go as Doctor Who? I mean, its supposed to be World Book Day."  
I turn around, taking my eyes off the road for a second, to look at Alex. He looks great, exactly as I imagined, and I think my costume (James Bond) did as well. We are all going to a friend's party, in honour of World Book Day, because they own our local library, and its one of the biggest events of the year for our village, as this party raises money for new books.  
An unexpected exclamation and sharp nudge on my arm from Simone (my wife) returns my attention to the road, but not before I notice Alex's quiet grin.  
Replying to his mother, Alex speaks politely, "But, Mum, I've read the books. Well, I looked at the books – and Dad bagged Bond first!"  
Deciding to join in the discussion, I side with Alex. "Come on, Si, give it a rest! It's a party. Give Ugly his chance."  
Sighing, she relinquishes, shaking her head. "You always take his point of view. Like when I wanted us all to go to France, but no, you just had to have a 'boys' holiday in Ecuador."  
"Hey, Ugly, didn't she say she was all right with that?" I ask Alex.  
"Yeah, Old man." he replies, leaning over the seat to ruffle my hair. "It's gonna go white soon. Don't worry, Mum."  
I turn into the car park, and pull up in a space. Simone and Alex immediately make for the doors and I follow their example. Stretching my legs, I link arms with my beautiful wife, and she straightens my collar. Kissing me on the cheek, she grabs my hand and smirks at Alex, who is watching us with a disgusted expression.  
"Ah, young love," I sigh, winking at Alex, who thinks I'm old. We then proceed inside, and our conversation tails off, as we start to greet other members of our acquaintance. I realise then that Alex has gone, but I thought he must have simply gone for food. They're always hungry, teenagers, I think.  
Later, as the party trails off, and people begin to take their leave, I try to find Alex, so we can follow the example. Craning my neck, I can't find him, so Simone and I settle down on a couch.  
Checking her watch, Simone realises that we said we'd all meet up at the car ten minutes ago, and she rises again to wave goodbye. Walking towards the door, I find that Alex isn't there, and neither is he inside the party.  
Not wishing to panic my wife, I walk towards the car, and she says nothing, so we start to drive home. Still, neither of us speaks, until we reach home, and all the lights were off.  
That was when we both realised Alex had disappeared.  
_  
The phone rang, just as Gary finished, and he stood to answer it. Reaching to cut off the annoying buzz, he noticed that the Caller Display was an American number, and he guessed that it would be a call centre.

"Yes?" He said sharply, all patience gone.

"Is that Alex's Dad?" came the voice at the other end, "I need to speak to Alex's Dad please. Mr Craig?"

"That's me. Is he hostage? Do you have him? What do you want?" Mr Craig replied anxiously.

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm John Middleton, Amber's uncle. Could we meet?"

* * *

Matti sat on the sofa next to the twins, and shook his head. "I don't know where she is, guys, but I promise you, if we find any clue, all three of us will go, and we will get her. Cross my heart." he swore solemnly, trying to help Jonathan and George.

George stood up, and Jonathan followed. "Promise?" they asked together, uncertainty showing in their gaze, as well as desperation.

"Promise." Their oldest sibling replied, bringing the ten-year-olds into a close hug. "Will you help me write the witness statement? The police want it, to help with their investigation."

Nodding their heads, the boys all went to the kitchen, determined to do what ever they could to find their sister. All of a sudden, George raised his head, breaking their thoughts.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" he inquired, pulling a chair out from the table, while Jonathan grabbed a notepad and a pen.

"They've gone to China to be with Gramps, while I'm stuck looking after you ugly mugs." Matti replied, still baffled at their parents' decision to leave their remaining kids. They weren't bad parents, he reasoned, just a bit confused.

Knowing looks passed between the twins, as if it was just what they expected, and Matti had to bite his lip so as not to laugh.

"We were at the beach, and Li was swimming with us, and playing volleyball in the sea." George declared, as Jonathan agreed, before continuing. "Mum and Dad were at the zoo, trying to get better rights and stuff, but…"

"… we got bored, and Li said that she'd take us to the beach. Then you came, and we all played in the sea for a bit longer." the other twin finished off.

George started again, "You said we looked hungry, after we had piggy-back races, and me and her won. So you gave her some cash to buy some ice-cream, and we carried on swimming with you."

"She tied her sarongy thingy on, you know, the fabric with beads from India that time, and left," Jonathan stopped, breaking down in tears, at remembering the horrible event.

"And she never came back," Matti finished, rapidly scribbling down the twin's narrative.

His mobile rang, and he fished it out and threw it to Jonathan, who threw it to George, who threw it back to Matti. Flipping it open one-handedly, he tilted his head to one side, and his floppy black hair swung over his eyes.

"Yo." he muttered distractedly into the phone, trying to brush the hair out of his vision, and finish writing.

"Is that Li's brother? Matti? I need to speak to Matti, please." came the American voice.

"Why?" Matti said yawning, leaning back, not really registering what was being said.

"I'm Amber's uncle, John Middleton, and I need to speak to you. Can we meet?"

* * *

Mrs Valencia dashed the sweat from her forehead, and cursed the heat wave that had descended on the motorway. Looking in the backseat, she realised that the two girls were asleep, the tear tracks evaporated from Catherine's flushed little face.

Turning off the road, she drove into the police station, and opened the door. Climbing out, she accidentally leant her elbow against the horn, and the blaring noise reverberated around the almost empty car park. However, it woke up the little girls, and they clambered out of the car, grabbing onto their mother's hand.

Entering the station, Carla Valencia praised God for air conditioning, and directed her children to sit on the seats next to the unit. Striding purposefully towards the desk, she rapped her knuckles sharply across the desk, rousing the officer from his slumber.

"Eh? What's up, love?" he murmured drowsily, not looking at the thunderclouds which where gathering on the proud women's face.

"I'm here about my son. To give my statement." Ice dripped from Carla's tone of voice, and the young policeman, pushed himself backwards quickly, not wanting to stay in her presence any longer.

"Er, in here, er, ma'am. Please, um, follow, me like." He stuttered nervously, walking backwards, utterly intimidated.  
Showing her into a room, the two girls let out a cry, and ran towards their Mamma, pleading to go with her. She walked into the room, and sat down at one of the chairs. Placing her children in the chairs next to her, Mrs. Valencia quickly scrawled all that she knew.

_Paulo Valencia disappeared from the house, after taking a stroll. He left the grounds, and was walking in the direction of the town. Last seen by the guard on the perimeter. No idea of his intention. Last spoke to the guard, saying, Can I have a chip please?_

Carla then swept regally out of the room, gathering her girls en route, and deposited the paper onto the bobby's desk.

Her phone rang, and answering, she ushered Catherine into the car, helping her other daughter to as well.

"Valencia. Yes?" she questioned clearly, pronouncing her words sharply.

"Is that Mrs Valencia? I need to talk to Mrs Valencia please." replied the caller politely.

"Speaking." she answered, not bothering to say more.

"We need to meet. I'm Amber's uncle, John Middleton."

* * *

Fuchsia Gadding rolled her computer chair back, and left to make a cup of tea. On the screen, was her latest email to the police, describing what she knew of Hex's disappearance.

_Hex's father, whom I divorced years ago, phoned out of the blue, and asked to speak with my son. I passed the phone over, and noted that Hex's voice drawled with sarcasm. Apparently, I found out later, his Dad wanted them both to go golfing, and Hex reluctantly agreed.__ Dressing up as the absolute epitome of a serious golfer, he met his father, and when they started playing, he went to fetch a ball and never returned.  
His Dad assumed that he never really wanted to play golf, and went him, disappointed. When I rang him, to find out about where my son was, he replied that he thought Hex was with me. So neit –  
_  
A sharp ringing broke off her writing, as she rose to her feet to grab the phone.

"Hello, Fuchsia Gadding speaking. How may I help?" she answered sarcastically, though she sounded polite.

"Hello, Mrs Gadding. I'm Amber's uncle, John Middleton, and I think we need to meet."

* * *

Matti glared at George and Jonathan, telling them to sit still and stop misbehaving, because the other occupants of the room were staring.

John Middleton noticed the hostility in the room, and decided it was time to introduce everyone. "Well, hello, I'm John Middleton, Amber's uncle. You all know that your children have friends from all around the world, and they've gone missing. I want to explain why, but could you first introduce yourselves?"

George sat up smartly, and Jonathan followed suit. "I'm Jonathan and this is George." George said.

Shaking his head, Matti placed his hands over their mouths and answered for all three. "That's George, and he's Jonathan. I'm Matti, and Li Chang's my sister, but she went missing more than two weeks ago now, from Tokyo."

The other adults, realising that Matti wasn't a young father, smiled at him, but still wondered where his parents were.

"I'm Gary Craig, Alex's dad, and he also went missing a while ago, but from Northumberland."

"Paulo Valencia is my son, and he disappeared from our ranch in Argentina, at about the same time."

"Well, Hex was taken from London, and I'm his mum, Fuchsia Gadding. But what are we going to do?"

"Well, there was a good reason I asked you all to come here. We needed to be close to the Brecon Beacons, I'll tell you why later – but for now, Fairyhill is an excellent hotel, so settle down."

The other occupants of the room glared at him, wanting to know about their kids, and wondering why on earth they had been brought here.


	13. Chapter 13

John Middleton shuffled his feet uncomfortably for a few seconds, a sign of unease, which was unusual on so powerful a man. Looking up, he found he couldn't really meet the eyes of the parents, whose children had disappeared. It wasn't his fault; not really, but that didn't help the guilt.

"Before we plan, I think there is something you all need to know." Amber's uncle started, coughing nervously. "Are you comfortably? Hungry?"

George and Jonathan immediately nodded, but Matti shook his head, and grinned. Leaning down to whisper in their ears, he murmured something that none of the other adults could catch – though it must have been a threat, for the twins sat up straight, and looked directly at John, who averted his gaze.

"Amber's parents were, um, well, rich is an understatement, but they died. We said it was a crash, but it was deliberate. Mr and Mrs Middleton were agents, who helped people in need, getting video footage out to show to the world, and getting food and necessities in.

"Amber knew nothing of this, until a while back. You remember sending your children on a team-building cruise?" He paused, still staring intently at the floor, while everyone nodded – except the children, who looked slightly confused. "They, Paulo, Alex, Li, Hex and Amber, were all on the same team, and they got shipwrecked. They all discovered they had abilities, which were necessary for their survival, and they formed a tightly knit group of friendship, which became Alpha Force.

"Now, when they go on holidays, the five of them don't necessarily have fun. Sometimes they are fighting 'evil', to help people. They didn't tell you, and asked me not to, because they all wanted to keep going."

Gary's forehead crinkled, as his eyebrows knit together. 'Good for Alex,' he couldn't help thinking, though slightly upset that his son hadn't confided in him. 'At least he has found a purpose for his skills.'

'Paulo is a good lad, I always knew it,' thought Carla Valencia proudly. 'He knew I would support his decisions; whatever they were.' She wasn't so sharp now, the feeling that they were getting somewhere cheered her up considerably.

Her hands fluttering nervously, Fuchsia Gadding recoiled slightly with the shock. Her Hex, a… a… oh, she didn't know what, but not a silly little boy. He was all grown up, and she hadn't even noticed. Tears started to drip down her face, not worry for Hex, but sadness that he had turned into an adult, without her help.

"Man, that is so wicked!" screamed Jonathan and George simultaneously, Matti smothering a grin behind his hand. They high-fived each other, before turning to their brother. He shook his head in answer to their silent question. He hadn't known about Alpha Force, not that he would have stopped it. He thought it was awesome, and realised the reason behind his sister doing so many more training exercises that she used to.

Jonathan got up, and went over to Fuchsia, who's head was bowed over her lap, hands clasped together. Putting one hand on top of hers, he whispered, "Don't worry," into her ear, before skipping joyfully away.

Matti looked on, slightly shocked. The twins were terrors, and combined with Li they were an unstoppably force of chaos. But, they were being kind and thoughtful – it was almost completely out of character! What was going on?

John looked on, watching the various reactions of Alpha Force's family. Some took the shock silently, some badly, while others (the twins) whooped for joy.

"Sorry, I know, you probably never want to speak to me again, but – we need to get them back. Any ideas?" Mr Middleton asked politely, still staring at the luxurious shag-pile carpet, until George yelled out an idea.

"Let's rescue them!" He shouted happily, face radiant with excitement; the adults looked on, remembering when their children were that young, and naïve. Matti saw Jonathan about to point out the he had just stated the obvious, and held him back with a glare. 'No need to spoil his fun.' the older boy thought, muttering it so only Jon could hear.

Amber's uncle grinned and nodded. "Well, if we're all agreed?" He questioned, raising his head to meet the gaze of the others, who all nodded also.

"This may seem a bit odd, but I love Amber, so, well, I, er, like to, ah, know where she is. I attached a tracer to her hair clip when she left, without her noticing. It stopped transmitting a while back, but I got some rough co-ordinates."

"That is so freaky," George whispered to Jonathan, who agreed.

"However, we can't all go." John finished off, surveying the group reactions again.

Gary Craig stood up, a broad figure, and commanding. "I'm coming. I'm in the SAS, I can handle this sort of thing." He replied decisively, a small frown still playing on his face.

Carla and Fuchsia got up at the same time, Mrs Valencia glaring, until the other woman backed down. "I shall stay. I love my son, but I have no skills to offer, I feel."

Fuchsia nodded, and repeated it. Matti stayed seated, but coughed slightly to draw everyone's attention. "I want to come, because I miss my sister, and I have mostly the same skills, though she is way better, and I am a bit more bookish." His mouth split into a cheeky grin, so alike to Li's that John Middleton's heart twisted. "I can't come though. I'm responsible for these two, and I couldn't leave them."

Gary stepped in, deciding that Matti Chang would be too good an asset to the team to leave behind. "How many does your – whatever we're travelling in – fit?"

Mr Middleton replied that the helicopter he could borrow from a friend, who owed him a favour, seated 3 plus the pilot.

"Do the twins have any skills?" Alex's dad questioned, his frown deepening.

George and Jonathan jumped, shaking their heads furiously. "Oh, we do, Mr SAS, we do!"

Matti shook his head. "We all have the same skills, but these two are almost as good at climbing as Li is. They will be – when they aren't such midgets. But, I can fly a helicopter, you know." He told them shyly. "Then the twins could come."

"Are you happy with the arrangements?" Mr Middleton asked everybody, smiling when nobody argued. "Then we can set off – I'll tell you about it on the way."

Fuchsia Gadding, her smile wobbling a bit, raised her hand. "Please, could I stay here? I assume you'll return here when possible?"

Watching John agree, Carla spoke up. "Look, I don't know what they teach you in the army – but there is no way you have thought this through. A helicopter that fits 4 won't be big enough to bring everyone back in, and the pilot can't return, to fetch another vehicle, if he wants to be there to save his sister. Think, people!"

She was raining in on their party, so Jonathan whispered to his brother (they were starting to make a habit of chatting to each other privately) that she reminded him of Jordan from Scrubs. George giggled then stared defiantly at his eldest sibling when he glared at him.

"Might I suggest you sit down, and tell us all what is going on, and plan every outcome carefully, before you rush into an action which may cause more harm than it helps anyone," she finished off, almost triumphantly.

Mrs Valencia wasn't cruel or heartless by nature, she was a lovely mother, all cuddles and kisses. But, losing her son had desperately upset her, and every person deals with grief differently.

Mr Middleton and Mr Craig couldn't argue with her, because she was right. They had made an unwise decision, and her quick thinking had saved them really.

Inviting everyone to sit down once more, Mr Middleton told them all he knew of Alpha Force and all his suspicions as to where they were, who it was, what was happening and why.

So, in that moment in a comfortable hotel in Gower, just outside of Swansea, the family of Alpha Force, sat, all thinking of their lost teenager, while the teenagers themselves were in more trouble than they had ever imagined…


	14. Chapter 14

Alex opened his eyes, then shut them again. He was terribly weak, and knew that he had slept for too long. Some how, Alpha Force were all still sleeping, and the longer they went without food, the more dangerous it would be to sleep, because the chances were, they wouldn't wake up.

Moving his hand around, he felt a sturdy pebble and picked it up. Opening his eyes again, and narrowing them to a slit against the harsh sunlight streaming into the cave, he chose his target and feebly slung the stone at it.

The rock clattered against the wall, and fell to the ground, effectively rousing the two boys. Hex woke with a start, as did Paulo. Feeling as drowsy as Alex, Paulo rolled over to shake Li, considerably gentler than Alex's method. She awoke slowly, not really wanting to, he nudged Amber as well. The two girls were dead tired, and could barely sit up.

"Why, aaoohh, are we so tired?" Li whispered, not bothered enough to speak up. "I'm hungry!"

Paulo sat up. "We need food. And water. How long. Has it been? Since we ate?" He asked slowly, pausing to yawn.

Hex stumbled to his feet, holding onto the cave wall as he rose. Gathering all his strength, he pushed himself along, and out of the cave. The sunlight was receding and dark storm clouds approaching. Noticing a rabbit loitering nearby, he knelt forward, but tripped and fell. The rabbit tried to scarper, but she was trapped by Hex's elbow. Gripping her head with the other hand, the boy was about to –

"No!" screeched Li, who had also left the cave. "You can't do-"

She broke off as Hex released the rabbit, which had all along been his intention. He looked horrified as he realised what Li had suspected him of doing. Turning away, he weakly got up, brushing off Li's attempt to help.

"Thanks, Li." he muttered gruffly, forgiving her. She hugged him softly then moved forward to try and spot something edible.

"I would have eaten it," muttered Alex to Paulo from inside the cave. They had watched the event from safety, while Amber glared at them. "I'm that hungry."

"You'd eat a poor little rabbit? Ugh," she grumbled, not quite a cheerful morning person.

Cursing the Brecon Beacons, if Alex was correct, for not having edible plants close, Li returned to the cave after Hex, studying the wan faces of her group. They were desperate, and Li shook of Alex's restraining arm, as she rose to leave again.

"I'm going to get fish," she trembled, coughing violently. Their fire had gone out during the night, and though exhaustion had taken over, making the team semi-unconscious as they rested, the moisture hadn't left the clothes, and they were almost as wet as yesterday.

Paulo stood up, his head brushing the roof of the cave, and bent forward a little. "Li," he started, frowning. It had started to rain, and the light pitter-patter was rapidly turning into a storm. The cave would get wet inside, but they had a store of sticks from yesterday, which could keep them going.

If they fetched more sticks now, then they could dry off by the flames. Paulo shook his head, but didn't notice that Li had gone, slipped off in his moment of thought.

Pulling Alex up, they both ran after Li, who was climbing down over the cliff, leaving Hex and Amber together in the cave.

* * *

Amber walked over to Hex, and for a moment he thought she was going to sit in her lap, but when she straightened, he saw a bunch of sticks in her arm.

Nudging her arm, he wandered out of the cave, grabbing up branches as the water plastered his hair to his face. When his arms were full, he returned, bearing enough wood to last them through the night, which would soon be upon them.

Alex stumbled through the cave entrance, clothes soaking once again, and almost fell on top of the fire. He gladly stretched himself out next to it, and looked just about ready to fall asleep when Amber prodded him with her foot.

"Paulo? Li?" she prompted, as Hex poked the fire.

"Speak of the devil." Hex added, as Paulo appeared carrying Li, looking furious. In her hands were six fish, their eyes glazed over. The two teenagers were wet to the skin, water rolling off them in waves, creating huge puddles on the floor. Li looked worse for wear, even wetter than Paulo, though how that was possible, Amber would never know.

She took charge, putting Li and Paulo next to each other as close to the fire as possible. Taking the fish from the younger girl's grip, Amber passed them to Hex, who passed them to Alex with a look of bemusement on his face.

Alex sat up slowly, and placed two large rocks into their 'fire pit'. When they were really hot, he rolled them out, and was about to place two fish on them, when Paulo moved. Shaking his head, the Argentinean took a knife out of some hidden pocket, and scraped the scales off deftly, and slicing them down the middle. Flicking the insides onto Hex, who grimaced sarcastically, he then put the fish onto the stones, passing his knife to Alex.

"Li," Amber said softly, nudging the other girl. Frowning slightly, she placed her hand onto Li's forehead, and recoiled. "She's burning up, Paulo!"

Paulo shook his head, disbelieving. Testing her temperature as Amber already had, he drew back in horror. Li was running a high fever, and was almost delirious. This 'mission' was more of a toll on the team than they had previously thought.

Li always acted like she was fine, but she wasn't. She'd been badly ill when she was younger, as she had told Paulo once, which was why she had focused so much on being good at climbing and fighting. It convinced her parents and over-protective brother that she was all right.

The drug, the fight, the explosion, the water, the cold – the odds had been stacked up against Alpha Force from the start. Alex stirred; noticing Paulo was almost frozen, unable to move.

"Hey, Paulo. She'll be fine! Fish is ready." he reassured them, punching his shoulder, not really helping, but trying to. Hex stretched, sitting up, as he seemed to slide down with every breath. Reaching out for some of the food, he passed half to Amber, who thanked him, and swallowed it down.

Alex ate a little fish, put the remaining three onto cook, and gave Paulo the rest of his food. "Here," he babbled, "give a bit to Li, yeah?"

Paulo nodded woodenly, eating almost mechanically, and turning back to Li. The colour had drained out of her face, and he realised with a shock she was getting worse.

"No…" Amber trailed off, before twisting to face Hex. "Hex – you got your palmtop by any chance?"

The look on his face could have been amusing, if the situation wasn't so serious. Rolling over slightly, he pulled the computer from his waist, and flicked the on button. It was amazing – it still worked. The battery was scarily low though, and he turned it off immediately, cancelling any programs which were running.

"I got signal! It's strange, I shouldn't but… Quick! Who should I email? Can your uncle trace the message?" He almost shouted at Amber, hope making him sharp. Nodding rapidly, Amber replied to tell him that they were in a cave, and desperately needed food, water, dry clothes and medicine. Also, the weather conditions.

Quickly noting it all down in an email, after flicking the power switch again, Hex added that they couldn't reply, as the power had gone. He just managed to send it, when the warning light went red, and the palmtop turned off.

Paulo had barely noticed the excitement, his mind engrossed in other things. Li was shivering, but her body temperature was absurdly high. She had been coughing viciously, her small body convulsing with each one. She would have been sick, but he hadn't been able to give her any food.

Alex flipped the fish off the stone with he knife, and passed them to Amber. She broke them into five, passing bits to each team member. Alex and Hex swallowed theirs quickly, and Paulo and Amber eat slowly, but Li was muttering, not even noticing the food next to her.

Paulo passed the food to Alex, who ate it, because he had had only a little first time round. Li was whispering, but nobody could catch what she said, when all of a sudden, she sat up, her arms flailing round, wild eyes, looking but not seeing anyone, and shouting.

"No! Oh, no! Not that!" she screamed, long and loud, calming only when Paulo grabbed her arms and lay her down again, lying next to her this time. She needed to stay quiet and calm until the help that Amber had said was on its way arrived.

* * *

Mr Middleton jumped, startled out of his reverie, when Paul, the joint owner of the hotel placed an arm on his shoulder.

"There's a message for you at reception," he said, smiling warmly, before turning to go.

John, who had been thinking over a plan that had recently been formed, waved his apology to the group. The twins were asleep, jetlag possibly, and Matti and Gary looked furious at not doing anything, while Carla and Fuchsia discussed the plan in every minute detail.

Owen, the waiter who was on reception, passed the scrap of paper over, before John Middleton returned to his group. Reading it, he whipped his phone out, and pressed the 3rd button.

"What news?… Ah ha… Yeah… There?… Email?… OK… Thanks."

Matti looked up. He had obviously been listening, but not wishing to sound rude, he asked what news there was.

Middleton replied, "I have precise co-ordinates, from an email sent by Hex. He requested several items, and speed. They're in trouble, but they are in a cave in the Brecon Beacons, quite near to Crib Goch."

"What are our options?" Gary questioned, all frustration gone.

"We can drive to Swansea, get the items, and rent a helicopter, or two, or three, from the airport there. I don't think there is any other way."

Cynthia looked up, clearly angry that the plan they had decided on was to be thrown away, while Fuchsia just looked pleased Hex was obviously not dead.

Matti shook the twins awake, but they just murmured grumpily, and turned over. Shaking them again, Matti stopped when Gary picked Jonathan up in his arms, and lifted George up likewise. Mr Middleton quickly paid the bill, and bought cars from the people in the hotel for well more than they were worth. There was no time to wait for taxis.

Reaching Swansea, the car containing Fuchsia Gadding, John Middleton and Carla Valencia went to the airport, to rent the two largest helicopters and two pilots, as Matti wasn't experienced enough to fly in the bad weather they were having.

The other car sped on to Tesco Extra, purchasing the items that Hex had asked for, before returning back to the others.

"Hang on, Li." Matti whispered, settling back in his seat in the helicopter, unheard by the rest of the group. "We're coming."

* * *

The thunder crashed outside, the rain getting even heavier as the ferocious winds howled, effectively masking the whirr of the helicopter blades which landed just outside.

The twins jumped out, followed by Matti and Gary, burdened down with big blankets and bananas and chocolate bars. There were snap soups as well, which heated up in an instant. They all raced towards the cave opening they could see just ahead, pelted by rain, and accompanied by the storm orchestra.

The other helicopter touched down, and the two women and John Middleton climbed out, carrying bandages and medicine, with bottles of water. Running after the others, nobody noticed Fuchsia in her haste, drop a small packet of aspirin, the only medicine they had bought (since Hex hadn't been very clear).

* * *

Li tossed and turned, shivering and coughing, next to Paulo, he tried frantically to keep her still. Amber watched them with trepidation while Hex and Alex chatted softly to try and stay awake.

A shadow suddenly fell across the cave opening, and split into two, which both leaped across the fire and onto Li.

Gary and Matti appeared then, dropping their packages in the dry, grinning cheerfully. John Middleton nudged them out of the

way, so that Carla, Fuchsia and he could drop their parcels, and greet their children with cries of relief and love.  
"Li!" shouted George and Jonathan, shaking her roughly. "We're here! We rescued you!"

Paulo stood up, and ran to his mother, hugging her tightly. "Dios, Mamma, I'm sorry." He whispered, as she broke down in tears of joy.

Alex greeted his dad, smiling broadly as he punched his father playfully. "Hey, Old man."

"Hey. Still ugly?" Gary replied, gathering Alex into his arms, and embracing him, like he hadn't done since Alex was a lot younger.

"Uncle!" screamed Amber joyfully, leaping to her feet, and running to him. "I missed you – what happened? Why are you here? How are you here? Why are we here?"

"So many questions!" he replied, laughing. "So – you hungry?"

Matti rushed over to Li, when she didn't get up. "Li?" he asked quietly, fear gnawing at his senses. "No. Li!"

Jonathan got up, and fetched a bottle of water, a couple of blankets and some food when George nudged him. Returning, his twin and he tucked Li up warmer and tried to get her to drink. Turning around, staring at all the happy reunions, Matti glared.

"What happened to my sister?" he asked scarily, George and Jonathan each holding one of Li's hands.

Paulo moved away from his mother, to go to the pile of food and blankets.

"Did you bring medicine?" Amber asked, as her uncle nodded.

"Where?!" Paulo yelled, frustrated, as he couldn't find any.

Matti strode over and tore the pile apart, not finding any medicine.

"Where is it? And what's wrong with her?" shouted George, almost in tears.

Gary and Alex sat down, and told everyone to do the same. "You need to keep calm." Gary commanded, before asking Alex to explain.

Paulo jumped in, telling all that happened, ignoring the looks of astonishment from the adults, as he stared down at his girlfriend. 'I love her' he thought.

"How did you get here?" Hex asked abruptly.

"Helicopter, but they left." his mother replied, hugging her son close, ignoring his look of annoyance.

"What? Why?" Alex frowned, pleasing his father with his maturity and sensible questions.

Li muttered incoherently, throwing the blankets away. She was paper white, with two red patches high on her cheekbones.

George and Jonathan had never seen her like this, she had never been ill that they remembered, but Matti had. The cold wasn't doing any good. She needed food and water and warmth, that was all. He remembered when he was younger, crying because Li wouldn't get out of bed, because she couldn't. And when he was looking after her, not realising she was ill, making her play football, when she fell over and couldn't get up. Nobody knew what was wrong with her, and she hadn't had a relapse of the strange illness since she was about 6.

Amber turned away, begging her uncle to phone, and get the helicopter's back. He had no signal, and neither did the other adults.

Alex, Gary and Hex left, returning with more wood, which they left by the fire. Everyone wrapped themselves in blankets, and settled down around the fire for the storm to peter out, so they could walk to the nearest campsite.

Paulo and Matti were either side of Li, and George and Jonathan sat by Matti. Alex was next to Jonathan, and his dad was close by. Then there was John Middleton, with Amber on his lap. Hex sat next to Amber, leaning on his mum, who was chatting with Carla, who sat next to Paulo.

George got up, and, kicking Jonathan, started to deal the food around. Nobody seemed to want to talk, except Li, who murmured. Paulo held her hand and didn't look at anybody.

Alex finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let Li fight in the first place."

"No," Amber broke in before anyone else. "It's mine. I started Alpha Force, and now Li is hurt."

"No – don't ever say that Alpha Force was a bad thing. It was something great." Hex mumbled.

"Yeah, and we helped people. We all enjoyed it." Paulo finished, staring down at Li. "Well, I did. I never would have met you otherwise."

"Me too." Amber looked at Hex and smiled. "I never had fun, and I didn't have a purpose, before this."

"I'm so glad I met you Amber." Hex blushed, a bit uncharacteristically.

John Middleton stopped chewing on his chocolate, and looked up. "Why do you want Alpha Force to stop?" he asked. "I'm happy for it to go on." He wasn't, but he knew Amber loved it, and he loved her.

Gary shook his head. "You're mad, you are, Ugly. You could have told me – I might have helped, you know! Why stop now?"  
"Please, Hex, if you love it, don't stop. That's ridiculous. I loved your father, but I let him go, and I never should have." Fuchsia smiled at her son.

"Paulo, do you love Li?" Carla asked abruptly, always one to take the bull by the horns. Everyone looked up, interested in Paulo's answer.

"Yes Mamma. I love her, and I know we're young, but I believe our love will last for a life time."

"Then by all means, continue Alpha Force." his mother concluded, tears in her eyes.

Matti looked up, anger shining in his eyes. "Oh, that's great, but what about Li?"

"Matti? George? Jon?" came Li's faint whisper in the silence that followed her brother's angry outburst. "Calm down, it's only a commercial!" She winked, and her brothers all crowded around. "I had this horrible nightmare! I dreamt that I got shot. It was really nasty." Li started to cry, and the rest of Alpha Force looked away, because Li was acting unusually. "I was coughing up blood, and I died."

Paulo started to cry; remembering the event that she thought was only a dream. Matti sat her up against the rock, and she turned to Paulo. "Oh, hey Paulo. I dreamt you said you loved me as well!"

Paulo nodded frantically. "It was true Li, I do. You weren't dreaming!" and he knelt forward and kissed her, before George and Jonathan pulled him back.

"Excuse me…" started George, as always.

"…but that's our sister…" Jonathan added.

"…you're hitting on." finished his twin, before punching Paulo.

"Euph," exhaled Paulo, winded. "Note to self: don't fight Li, or her brothers," before blocking Jonathan's kick. Matti didn't do anything to stop them – he didn't really like Li having a boy who loved her. The other residents of the cave were all studiously ignoring them as it wasn't their fight, but everyone was eavesdropping outrageously.

Li, who was barely awake, grabbed the water bottle that was next to her, and flung it at George, who stopped moving. Jonathan, the younger twin, stopped too. "Stop fighting over me, boys!" she said with a yawn and a grin, before dropping off into an easier sleep than before.

Amber couldn't help but grin at her friend's easy carefree tone when she was sick. Li always knew how to cheer people up. Hex noticed Amber's smile, and copied her. He knew what she was thinking. Alex, glancing over at his best friends, saw their smirks, and chuckled slightly. George and Jonathan, still tired out from their long flight, yawned and snuggled up next to their sister, like they used to when they were a small. It seemed the Chang family never got enough sleep. George winked at Paulo, the very image of Li, and Paulo laughed, and left the three to their sleep.

* * *

Hours later, most of the group were asleep, after having eaten their fill, and warmed themselves up with the blankets and roaring fire. However, Gary was awake, tending to the fire, thinking things through when Li awoke, and started coughing.  
Grabbing a water bottle, he gave her a drink so that she'd calm down, and she murmured, "Thanks, Alex" before turning over and sleeping again.

Mr Craig returned to his previous spot, wondering whether he had made the right decision to let Alpha Force continue. First of all, they all needed to get out of these mountains.

He jumped up, and lurched over to John Middleton. The rain was stopping, and they should be moving on within the hour, he thought. Gary tripped over a stick, and the noise awoke every one, who struggled out of the blankets and got up.

"The storm has stopped," Gary started. "We can move on, and soon." The adults all agreed, and began to clear the cave up, and sort the blankets and things into piles to carry.

Alpha Force sat down next to Li, and grinned at her. She woke up when Amber picked up her hand, and whispered hoarsely.

"Where am I?"

"We're in the cave, and your brothers just accepted you and Paulo." Alex filled her in. "Remember?"

Li's look of confusion scared him. "No, we were in the jeep."

Hex punched her lightly, smiling. "Very funny, very funny."

"Hey, it's not fair! They all believed me!" she whined happily, not really upset. Paulo beckoned the twins over, from where they were scratching patterns on the cave wall.

"Yo!" George and Jonathan muttered, shy around Li's friends. Leaning closer, they heard her whispered instructions, and nodded excitedly. "Um, got to go, um, feed the fish!"

"Right…" Hex drawled. "That was totally normal."

Paulo sat down next to Li, and grabbed her hand. "You're freezing!" he discovered with a shock.

"Nah, I'm just too cool for school!" she answered with a grin, trying hard to suppress a shiver.

Amber and Alex noticed, and the girl tucked the blanket tighter around her friend.

* * *

Hex and Amber were sitting close together with the twins on either side. Every now and then, George or Jonathan would stretch and move in a bit more, so Amber was practically sitting on Hex's lap. Not that she minded much.

Suddenly, the boys jumped up and ran over to the adults, screaming with laughter as they pointed at the two teenagers.

Everyone turned to look, and Amber jumped up, her cheeks burning. Oh, the twins were as bad as Li… This must have been their whispered plan… Revenge is always a dish best served cold, she thought happily, as her uncle strode over.

He grabbed a water bottle, and winked at his niece, who was still blushing furiously. When he stood up again, he announced that they were ready to go, and the children all stood up, Li helped to her feet by Paulo.

Matti watched her anxiously, checking she was up to the long trek. It was about 20 miles, according to the map that Carla had had the foresight to bring.

The packs which Fuchsia had so carefully made up were distributed, everyone carrying as much as they could, except Li, who was too weak, and Paulo, who was going to help Li along.

They set off, Gary, Alex and John with Amber in the front, then Hex and his mum. Li and Paulo were next and then Carla, who was back to being the lovely mother she normally was, entertained the twins, who were walking with their brother, keeping up the rear, watching their sister anxiously.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, guys, but it has come to my attention – how utterly awful this story is! Its getting deleted, I just thought I should give you warning. I'm going to write more, (hopefully better stuff) but it probably won't be the same category. Sorry, if you did like it – and thanks for reading!


End file.
